Tormentos de ilusión
by annshail
Summary: Ella, una mujer rubia de ojos oscuros y mirada penetrante, lo tenía todo o eso creía antes de toparse con él. No esperaba tener que compartir mucho tiempo a su lado… hasta que ello se le volvió una incontenible necesidad. YohxAnna. UA
1. Una mujer extravagante

_Hola. He aquí el último de mis fanfictions sin terminar y que he decidido continuar. Ojalé les agrade. _

_Bueno... Por si acaso no me conocen o no han leído los otros fanfiction que subí hoy, les comento: había dejado de escribir hace un año aproximadamente. Ahora estoy de regreso. Los primeros capítulos los subiré rápidamente pues ya los había escrito. Luego tardaré un poco más, pues la facultad me consume mucho tiempo. Eso es todo. Nos vemos._

_**Disclaimer:**_Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

_**Tormentos de ilusión**_

Capítulo uno: Una mujer extravagante.

Las luces fulgurantes y los ruidos intensos que cubrían cada rincón de las calles más frecuentadas de Tokio eran un atractivo que demostraba lo importante y concurrida que era la ciudad. El terrible tráfico que ahora los agobiaba también era una clara prueba de ello, perturbando más aún sus nervios y haciéndole perder la poca paciencia que en realidad poseía. A ella no le interesaban en lo más mínimo los atractivos turísticos y la popularidad de ninguna ciudad. Se había hartado de recorrer ya cientos de veces toda clase de lugares al punto de sentirse asqueada de la vida que llevaba. Todo le resultaba tan sencillo que la aburría en sobremanera. Sí, Anna Kyouyama, a la edad de veintitrés años, tenía muchísimo más de lo que podría llegar a necesitar. Era abrumadoramente millonaria, una gran inversionista y una de las mujeres más importantes en la ciudad. No necesitaba esforzarse siquiera un poco para alcanzar cada cosa con la cual se encaprichaba y con el tiempo perdió todas sus esperanzas de hallar algún día algo por lo cual pudiera sentirse satisfecha. Mejor dicho, empezaba a sospechar que a esas alturas su vida era una rutina sin emociones y sentido. Y la sospecha era tan cierta como que no era feliz. Sus amigos eran los inversionistas con los que trataba y sus amantes eran jóvenes adinerados que se interesaban en realizar negocios con ella. Nunca había disfrutado de una relación duradera ni había experimentado el regocijo de escoger a una pareja por gusto propio al igual que ocurría con sus supuestos amigos. Por cierto que sus parejas no le duraban más de una noche en la cual se cerraban todos los negocios que su amante de turno quisiera hacer. Esa era la regla en su familia: "el dinero antes que el placer". Todos sus miembros la seguían al pie de la letra y aunque sus padres habían fallecido desde hacía años, sus tutores la habían criado mostrándole todas las obligaciones y exigencias que tendría que soportar como la única heredera de las compañías, cuentas bancarias, inversiones, mansiones, autos y demás adquisiciones de sus padres. Era tanta la cantidad de dinero absolutamente innecesario para ella y la terrible responsabilidad que eso conllevaba, que muchas veces se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de cederle su lugar a alguien más y llevar una vida tranquila y placentera.

Finalmente la fila de autos que tenía delante empezó a ceder. Avanzó lentamente dos calles más hasta detenerse frente a un lujoso edificio en la parte más céntrica de Tokio. Ese era el hotel más reconocido y elegante que había en los alrededores, pero más importante aún, era el lugar selecto por su familia desde hacía varias generaciones para realizar todos sus negocios. Otra costumbre familiar era la de reservar los mejores hoteles y restaurantes a la hora de tratar con otros inversionistas. Les agradaban las buenas impresiones y por ello siempre se esforzaban más de lo necesario. De todas formas, se sentía ridículamente encariñada con este hotel en particular. Lo frecuentaba a menudo y era casi como un segundo hogar para ella desde que comenzara a trabajar.

Detrás del hotel, había un gran estacionamiento que pertenecía al mismo, en el cual todos los clientes que se hospedaran allí podían dejar sus vehículos. Anna procedió a estacionarse en el subsuelo del estacionamiento que tenía una salida directa al hotel. Aunque le embelesaba la hermosa entrada con puertas labradas, la delicada alfombra y la decoración distinguida que presentaba el edificio por fuera, en general prefería no entrar por allí y llamar demasiado la atención. Había dos formas de llegar a la recepción y la más discreta era utilizar el ascensor que iba desde el subsuelo del estacionamiento que se unía directamente con el hotel. De hecho, ese mismo ascensor podía utilizarse para dirigirse a todas las habitaciones aún cuando también había varios más en el edificio.

Anna observó discretamente al auto que se detenía junto al suyo. Era una pieza imponente de color blanco a diferencia del suyo que era de un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro. La joven suspiró taciturna recordando que pocas veces iba a un hotel a relajarse. Se dirigió al ascensor sin la más mínima intención de esperar al hombre que bajaba del vehículo y que esa misma noche se convertiría en un nuevo inversor de su compañía… y en su amante. Quería estar tranquila al menos hasta que tuviera que resignarse a prestarle atención a aquel sujeto. Teniendo en cuenta que tendría que pasar la noche con él, no era necesario que desde antes de entrar a la habitación tuviera que actuar como una "anfitriona" ¿o si? Volvió a suspirar satisfecha cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró antes de que él pudiera entrar. La había mirado fríamente pues interpretaba esa conducta como un rechazo hacia su persona. Irónicamente no podía estar más acertada su suposición. Y no es que no fuera un hombre atractivo en absoluto. Ren Tao era un joven alto, vigoroso y muy apuesto. Su corto cabello oscuro con matices azulados contrastaba con sus ojos dorados y ambas características en conjunto le conferían una apariencia deslumbrante. Pero no era él la razón del cansancio de aquella mujer. Anna simplemente estaba fastidiada de tratar con hombres en la cama únicamente por asuntos de negocios y de la familia. Estaba asqueada de tener relaciones sexuales sin obtener ningún placer real de ello y de tener que soportar las miradas arrogantes de los hombres que se sentían mucho mejores de lo que en verdad eran luego de llevarla a la cama. Como si eso fuera difícil. Incluso hasta había tenido que fingir placer en varias oportunidades. A estas alturas, aborrecía tanto tener que ser quien era en esos momentos que ya no le importaba ni un ápice la opinión de su familia. Ya no necesitaba más dinero del que tenía. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía que seguir representando una y otra vez la misma farsa? Estaba sinceramente harta.

La recepción estaba desierta exceptuando a la persona que estaba a cargo del lugar. La mayoría de las personas llegaba más entrada la noche y esa era una de las principales razones por las que siempre iba temprano. Había alguna pareja conversando cerca de las puertas y una o dos personas bajando de los ascensores, pero nada era comparable a la gran cantidad de gente que concurría a ese hotel en las horas pico del mismo.

Se acercó al joven que se encontraba detrás de un gran mostrador y le anunció que tenía reservaciones en una habitación que solía frecuentar. Era una cómoda suite en uno de los pisos superiores, con una hermosa vista al cielo a través de sus grandes ventanas. Esa era una de las pocas cosas de las que podía disfrutar mientras trabajaba: ver el cielo estrellado, el atardecer y el alba.

El recepcionista le sonrió torpe pero amablemente mientras le indicaba el número de su habitación y le entregaba las llaves. Tendría aproximadamente su edad aunque con esa expresión tan infantil y descuidada parecía más joven. Llevaba su cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos negros escrutaban los de Anna como si desearan descubrir algún secreto. Ella siquiera se dio cuenta de esto y sólo por aburrimiento le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada. El traje oscuro que llevaba junto con la camisa blanca y pulcra debajo del mismo le sentaban bien, mas tuvo la sensación de que aquel chico en particular se vería mejor con algo informal y así se lo hizo saber con una inexpresiva frase: "_deberías probar vestirte con algo más casual_" Él la miró confundido, sin embargo, al cabo de pocos segundos volvió a sonreírle antes de que se marchara a su habitación. Para su mala suerte Ren Tao ya la había alcanzado, poniéndole así fin a las pocas palabras que estaba mencionando y recordándole nuevamente que esa noche lo tendría que soportar.

* * *

La primera hora desde la llegada de Anna Kyouyama al hotel había transcurrido sin que muchos más clientes aparecieran por el lugar. Eso le dio tiempo de recordar cada una de sus facciones una y otra vez. Aquel cabello rubio que le caía sutilmente hasta los hombros y esos ojos de color ámbar que tanto lo enloquecían mientras ella hablaba… no obstante, lo que más lo encandilaba de Anna era su piel. Esa piel tan clara que seguramente sería suave y delicada era algo que siempre le había fascinado desde que la conoció. Cinco años habían pasado desde que visitara el hotel por primera vez con otros inversionistas u hombres adinerados. Durante todo ese tiempo jamás había registrado su presencia y siquiera sabía que él se había dejado cautivar por ella desde entonces. Era muy probable que esa noche le hablara por puro cansancio. Nunca durante esos años le había mencionado otra cosa que no fuera "_tengo reservaciones para la suite setecientos cuatro_". Estaba tan acostumbrado a esa frase que tenía preparada su llave cada vez que la veía llegar usando el ascensor. A Anna no le gustaba llamar la atención y por eso mismo mantenía siempre una acostumbrada rutina.

Esa noche se había vestido de una forma por demás provocativa. Llevaba puesto un strapless negro que poseía un brillo particularmente sensual a causa de la tela que se había utilizado para confeccionarlo. Los zapatos de taco alto que le hacían juego y el hecho de no llevar ningún accesorio, eran la manera descarada de aquella mujer de insinuar que no necesitaba de nada más para atrapar un hombre… y en verdad no lo necesitaba. Pero ella siempre recurría a vestuarios de ese tipo sólo cuando tenía un acompañante que parecía tener una excelente y cuantiosa propuesta de negocios que realizarle. Suspiró. Él nunca podría siquiera acercársele por un momento para algo que no fuera entregarle las llaves de su habitación. Desde que la había conocido, había deseado tener la oportunidad de hablarle, mas esa mujer estaba tan fuera de su alcance que se había limitado a observar todo cuanto ella hacía allí. Y esa noche que había tenido por primera vez la oportunidad de decirle algo diferente a "_Aquí tiene sus llaves. Que tenga buenas noches._", la había desperdiciado sonriéndole sin saber qué decir.

-¿Sabes algo, Yoh? Aunque te la pases mirando la puerta del ascensor, ella no saldrá de la suite hasta que sea de madrugada. No bajará más rápidamente sólo porque tú estés observando en esa dirección.-

El muchacho se sonrojó al escuchar claramente la voz del dueño del hotel. Su incomodidad no fue menor porque quien lo había descubierto era un gran amigo suyo. No, no se había dado cuenta de que se había distraído tanto, mas por suerte aún no había clientes cerca del mostrador en esos momentos.

Su nombre completo era Yoh Asakura. Había ingresado a trabajar en aquel hotel gracias a que su mejor amigo, Manta Oyamada, era su ilustre dueño y confiaba ciegamente en él a pesar de sus repetitivas distracciones cada vez que esa mujer visitaba el lugar.

Manta tenía la misma edad que su amigo aunque era bastante más pequeño de altura; un rasgo familiar que se había heredado de generación en generación junto con la gran fortuna que poseía. Su cabello era rubio oscuro y sus ojos grandes y oscuros. La combinación entre su estatura y su apariencia, a pesar del traje elegante que usaba, le conferían la apariencia de un niño cuando no se lo conocía o no se estaba lo bastante cerca de él como para notar que no lo era.

-¿Cómo has estado, Manta?- rió nervioso Yoh. –Lamento haberme descuidado, pero no ha venido casi nadie el día de hoy…-

-Excepto ella.- culminó Manta con aire triunfal.

-Sí. Excepto ella.- suspiró resignado.

No tenía ningún sentido tratar de ocultar lo que sentía por aquella mujer ni tampoco se había preocupado nunca antes por eso.

-Eso es bastante obvio. Tan distraído estás que olvidaste que tu turno termina a las diez.-

-¿Qué?- balbuceó confundido.

Buscó con la mirada al imponente reloj que se hallaba cerca de la entrada. Diez y cuarto. Después de todo, él nunca la había visto irse del hotel luego de que pasara un largo tiempo con algún amante. Suspiró. Seguramente saldría completamente satisfecha y radiante. La clase de hombres que solían acompañarla eran los más atractivos y adinerados de la ciudad. Por eso él no quería estar ahí para verla de ese modo de todas formas. Únicamente se había quedado pensando en ella pero no esperaba bajo ningún punto de vista encontrársela nuevamente esa noche. Detestaría tener que soportar la expresión de autosuficiencia del hombre que la acompañara y la sonrisa seductora y confiada que Anna poseería.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Hasta mañana, Manta.- lo saludó con una cordial sonrisa y se dirigió hacia los ascensores.

Lógicamente, jamás salía por la entrada principal. Solía bajar hasta el subsuelo que se unía con el estacionamiento y la parte posterior del hotel. Saldría como era su costumbre por la entrada del estacionamiento, ya que a esa hora no solían ingresar o salir muchos vehículos e igualmente, los mismos tenían que ir a una velocidad muy baja por cuestiones de prudencia al ser una calle bastante transitada.

* * *

La puerta de la suite se cerró estruendosamente junto con una réplica airada definitiva. Anna se dirigió al ascensor arrastrada por una furia tal que siquiera se molestó en avisar en la recepción de su partida. Que se encargara el bastardo que estaba en ese cuarto de hacerlo. Ella no tenía ni el más remoto deseo de perder allí un minuto más.

¿Qué había sucedido? Nada. Nada en absoluto. Ese hombre había pasado un largo rato hablando de negocios y bebiendo un costoso vino a su lado. Pero aborrecía ya tanto el hecho de estar allí que no podía prestarle atención. Incluso, por lo poco que había oído, se había percatado de que no quería hacer grandes inversiones en su compañía. Ese sujeto sólo le estaba tomando el pelo como muchos otros antes. Creían que podían simplemente llevársela a la cama con la excusa de que luego hablarían del trabajo y Anna ya llevaba demasiado tiempo a cargo de su compañía como para no saberlo. Ella no se acostaba con nadie porque le agradara estar con cualquiera en la cama. Únicamente se involucraba con grandes socios que pudieran otorgarle algún beneficio comercial y Ren Tao no parecía ninguno de ellos. Cuando se le acercó para besarla y llevársela a la cama, Anna le dio una fuerte cachetada, le gritó que dejara de hacerle perder el tiempo y lo dejó tendido sobre las sábanas con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. No había estado bien. Sabía que acostarse con otros por conveniencia y complacerlos sólo para obtener aún más recursos de los que ya tenía era algo definitivamente desagradable. En todo caso, esa sería la última vez que aceptara hacer algo así. La próxima ocasión cerraría sus negocios con su escritorio de por medio y si ellos querían diversión, les compraría entradas para ir al circo. No quería tener que volver a estar con un hombre mientras viviera. Después de todo nunca podría tener una relación de verdad.

Salió del ascensor y abrió velozmente la puerta de su Porsche negro. Ese vehículo era imponente tanto en su aspecto como en su capacidad para correr a grandes velocidades. No tenía sentido usarlo en una zona congestionada y llena de gente donde jamás se atrevería a correrlo. Lo utilizaba porque le gustaba su diseño, pero mantenía la velocidad en lo mínimo y dispensable permitido. Luego podría ir y reservar alguna pista de carreras autorizada para sacarle mayor provecho a su automóvil, ya que este era otro de los pocos pasatiempos que se permitía; amaba la velocidad.

Sin pensarlo siquiera a causa de la furia que sentía, pisó el acelerador al máximo y arrancó con tanta velocidad que no pudo controlar el vehículo a pesar de toda su experiencia. Le tomó varios segundos reaccionar e intentar activar los frenos, pero estos no le respondían. Mientras trataba de de hacer reaccionar los frenos, observó que la calle a la que daba el estacionamiento estaba inusualmente despojada de autos a la vista y decidió salir a intentar chocar contra alguna de las columnas para detenerse. Quizás afuera pudiera maniobrar y evitar así los daños. No obstante, cuando se dirigía a la salida, muy tarde vio que alguien estaba atravesando su mismo sendero. Tal vez fuera culpa del alcohol, mas no pudo ni siquiera esquivarlo. El golpe que el joven recibió fue tan terrible que lo arrojó a varios metros del vehículo, pero al menos eso le dio tiempo a ella de girar en dirección a una de las columnas para no pisarlo. Su propio choque contra el muro fue terrible aunque afortunadamente había atinado a ponerse el cinturón antes de arrancar y tampoco sufrió daños severos. También fue afortunada en el hecho de que el automóvil no se incendiara ante aquel terrible choque, pero no se molestó en pensar en eso o en el estado de su vehículo. Agradeció que ni la puerta ni el cinturón se hubieran atascado y corrió en dirección a la persona que había arrollado.

Su piel estaba pálida y temblaba en tanto se dirigía hacia él. No había sido nunca partícipe de un accidente y no aún podía creer que acababa de cometer uno. Miró el cuerpo que yacía en el piso y lo reconoció incluso con toda la sangre que lo estaba cubriendo. Era el recepcionista del hotel al que había visto al llegar. Era el joven sonriente que amablemente la había tratado a pesar del constante malhumor que ella había tenido esa noche.

Se arrodilló a su lado y un escalofrío la invadió a la vez que intentaba tomarle el pulso. Seguía vivo… aún. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y Anna corrió al ascensor para subir al hotel en busca de ayuda, pues al parecer era la hora de los cambios de turno y no había nadie a la vista que pudiera auxiliarla ahí abajo. Era de suma urgencia que se llamara a una ambulancia y como siempre había dejado su celular en su oficina para no ser molestada.

Debía darse prisa, debía hacerlo. Estaba tan nerviosa que siquiera le importó corroborar su propio estado antes de subir. Al llegar a la recepción, corrió hacia el dueño del hotel a quien conocía a la perfección por haberse encargado siempre de dispensar los mejores lugares a la familia Kyouyama.

-¡Llame a una ambulancia! ¡Pronto!- gritó golpeando el mostrador con las palmas de sus manos para llamar su atención.

Estaba tan nerviosa y alterada que Manta reaccionó confuso y luego espantado. Si bien era cierto que sus heridas no eran graves, su rostro y parte de su pecho estaban cubiertos de marcas de sangre a causa de la ruptura del parabrisas del automóvil durante el choque.

-Sí… ¡Por supuesto señorita Kyouyama!- exclamó Manta en cuanto logró reaccionar a la impresión que se había llevado. -¿Se encuentra usted bien? Sus heridas son…-

-¡Ahora no importan mis heridas! ¡La ambulancia no es para trasladarme a mi, es para que atiendan lo más pronto posible a su recepcionista!- estalló fuera de sí al punto de que todas las personas que hasta ese momento no habían reparado en ella, ahora lo hacían completamente anonadadas.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- la inquirió Manta estupefacto.

-He dicho… ¡Que atropellé al joven que es su recepcionista!-

La pérdida de sangre no le permitió explicarle nada más. Después de todo, sus heridas no eran tan leves. Se desmayó sin contención contra el suelo luego de gastar sus últimas energías en ese grito.

Por su parte, Manta no podía reaccionar aunque muchas personas se estaban ya acercando a Anna para intentar ayudarla.

-Yoh.-

Un leve murmullo lleno de confusión, rápidamente convertido en un sentimiento de pánico que lo obligó a pedir a las personas que lo rodeaban que asistieran a Anna y salir corriendo hacia el ascensor para buscar al cuerpo de su amigo y llamar desde su celular a la clínica privada más cercana. Su mejor amigo, aquel que siempre lo había apoyado, acababa de ser atropellado precisamente por la mujer de la que estaba enamorado…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Notas finales:__ Hola. Lo dije la primera vez que subí este fanfiction y vuelvo a decirlo: Qué extraña forma de empezar una relación amorosa, ¿no? (Risas)_

_Hoy he estado escribiendo el capítulo nueve de este fanfiction. Podrán leerlo en poco tiempo. Mientras tanto, ojalá les haya agradado este capítulo._

_Casi lo olvido: este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga keiko. (No recuerdo su nick en este instante) A ella solía agradarle mucho este fanfiction. Nos vemos._


	2. Una insospechable condena

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo dormida. (Risas) Ok, mal chiste. Aunque creo que necesito dormir un rato. En fin, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de este fanfiction. Ojalá les agrade. Nos vemos!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ ShamanKing y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

_**Tormentos de ilusión**_

Capítulo dos: Una insospechable condena.

Las gruesas puertas de la habitación volvieron a cerrarse bajo la luz roja que indicaba que allí adentro se estaba realizando aún una intervención quirúrgica. Dicha habitación llevaba horas en ese mismo estado y distintas enfermeras y médicos no dejaban de entrar y salir de ella. A esas alturas, cualquiera diría que se trataba de algo hecho adrede. Esas salidas y entradas sin cesar eran algo que colmarían los nervios de cualquiera que estuviese esperando una respuesta de su parte. Pero no era su caso. No estaba ansiosa por oír los resultados de algo que no había sido siquiera capaz de evitar. La escena seguía rondando en su cabeza en forma nítida, desconcertante y letal. No estaba incluso segura de cuántas horas llevaba esperando en la sala de espera. Se había dirigido hasta allí sin permitir que nada ni nadie la detuviesen con sus preguntas acerca de permisos y demás. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensaran respecto a ella. No tenía ni la más remota intención de averiguar esa sala por nada del mundo.

A propósito, era una sala bastante siniestra. La pulcritud de las blancas cerámicas en contraste con las paredes pintadas en un color muy pálido y las interminables puertas negras a lo largo de un pasillo que no parecía tener fin, generaban en conjunto una sensación de soledad y desasosiego que hacían que se asemejara más a la sala de espera de un patíbulo que a la de una clínica privada. Al menos, esa era la sensación que tenía cada vez que miraba hacia el final del pasillo donde se encontraba la sala de cirugía. No recordaba cuántas veces había caminado por ese corredor a la espera de que la intervención terminara. En todo caso, se había cansado de esperar y se había sentado en una de las tantas sillas tapizadas de color marfil que estaban dispuestas por todo el lugar.

Todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Ese incidente se repetía una y otra vez en lo más profundo de su ser y le provocaba escalofríos. ¿Por qué? Porque esta vez habían llegado demasiado lejos. No era la primera vez que su vida corría peligro o la amenazaran de ello, pero se habían excedido. Podía soportar todos esos intentos porque jamás le había importado perder su vida. Para ella ni siquiera su misma existencia tenía un gran valor. Quizá fuera por eso que nunca habían logrado amedrentarla y mucho menos obtener alguna ventaja. El chantaje estaba descontado, pues esas personas –muy probablemente varios de sus propios socios- querían tomar su vida para hacerse de las acciones y de las compañías que poseía. ¡Ilusos! Siempre se había salvado a causa de su astucia… hasta entonces. No era tan crédula como para pensar que los frenos de su automóvil se habían averiado por casualidad. Tampoco creería que el sistema que le había instalado al vehículo para que no superara una cierta y adecuada velocidad en la ciudad había fallado accidentalmente. Cuidaba minuciosamente todas sus pertenencias, por lo que la única explicación posible era que habían llegado al punto de sabotear su automóvil. Eso no le habría importado de estar en una pista alquilada para ella sola. Pero no. Sabían que no visitaría ninguna en varios días y aprovecharon que solía frecuentar una de las zonas más transitadas de la ciudad para urgir sus artimañas. Querían que no tuviera oportunidad de salvarse en un maldito choque múltiple. Sin embargo, como había conducido a muy baja velocidad, el sistema de control de velocidad no había sido necesario para manejar. De hecho, si no hubiera apretado el acelerador tal vez no habría sucedido. De eso se culpaba a sí misma, puesto que se había dejado llevar por la rabia que le habían ocasionado Len Tao y el tener que realizar sus negocios en hoteles en lugar de oficinas a horas decentes del día. Incluso así, le enfureció saber que no les importaba ni tenían en cuenta en lo más mínimo a cuántas personas hubiera podido herir si el automóvil se hubiera salido de control en plena calle. Por suerte no había sido así, pero… su mirada se desvió inconcientemente hacia el final del pasillo. Se sentía culpable por haber involucrado a ese joven en sus problemas, cosa que no tenía ningún sentido, ya que no había tenido la culpa. O Quizás sí, reconoció para sí misma. Ella había pisado el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas a causa del enojo que sentía. Nadie la había forzado a hacerlo. Ese error lo había cometido ella solita y había sido toda una imprudencia de su parte. Aún teniendo en cuenta el sabotaje, no tendría que haber arrancado con tanta velocidad en un estacionamiento… ni en cualquier otra parte, se recordó con un gran pesar.

* * *

Una mañana despejada era todo lo opuesto a lo que representaba su consternado y confuso semblante. Se había despertado en la recepción de la clínica a causa del llamado de una de las secretarias quien deseaba informarle que la intervención finalmente había terminado. Aunque la mujer no lo sabía, ese mero comentario había sido la fórmula más eficaz a la que alguien había recurrido en toda su vida para hacer que se despejara después de dormir. Corrió hacia el ascensor más cercano y se encaminó directo hacia la sala de cirugías.

También tenía que ir en busca de Kyouyama para hablar al respecto de lo que sucedió. No cabía en sí de su asombro de que hubiera cometido un acto tan irresponsable, pero ella tendría que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias. De eso se encargarían él y el abogado que llamó mientras la trasladaban a ella y a Yoh a la clínica. Por cierto que le parecía ridículo que se desmayara por heridas superficiales. Seguramente fue la impresión o algo por el estilo en nada comparado con el sufrimiento y el dolor que estaba atravesando su amigo.

Estaba tan enervado cuando llegó a la sala de espera donde estaban atendiendo a Yoh y tan dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que Anna Kyouyama aceptara lo que había hecho y los daños que había ocasionado -cosa que le parecía imposible viniendo de una mujer tan arrogante-, que el verla dormida sobre uno de los asientos cercanos a la sala de cirugía fue como un balde de agua fría que lo dejó paralizado. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ella precisamente allí? No tardó demasiado en averiguar la respuesta. Se le acercó a toda prisa y la llamó con un tono de voz por demás frío y serio.

-Kyouyama.-

Anna despertó abruptamente y lo observó.

-Oyamada.- masculló en forma apenas audible. Inmediatamente se paró y dirigió su vista hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la razón de toda su preocupación y nerviosismo. Casi al instante volvió a girarse hacia Manta y le preguntó alterada: -¿Ya terminó la intervención quirúrgica?-

Al joven lo sorprendió en sobremanera esa pregunta en particular. ¿Acaso había estado esperando allí durante toda la noche luego de que la atendieran? Se sintió en parte culpable por pensar lo peor de ella, aunque eso no significaba que le preocupara Yoh. Tal vez temiera precisamente a la acusación que él presentaría en su contra y por eso trataba de mostrarse debidamente afligida. De lo que sí se arrepintió fue de no haber creído que estaba herida. No. Las vendas en su frente, en el cuello y en uno de los brazos eran la prueba de que los cortes que había sufrido habían sido bastante profundos… y aún así había corrido hasta la recepción para avisarle que había atropellado a Yoh. Eso le daba mucho en qué pensar. ¿Sería franca la expresión de preocupación que había en su tez?

-Sí. Me dijeron que viniera para que el médico pueda informarme los resultados. Hablando de eso…- iba a empezar a inquirirla al respecto, pero ella lo interrumpió con tanto apremio que no pudo hacerlo.

-Pero ¿está bien?-

-Por supuesto que lo está. Esta clínica es una de las mejores de Tokio y además el golpe que recibió afortunadamente no afectó ninguna parte vital de su cuerpo. Esto es algo que me tiene bastante confuso, puesto que según supe, su automóvil está incrustado contra una de las columnas. ¿Cómo pudo atropellarlo si chocó contra ella? Si él hubiera estado en el medio entre la columna y el automóvil…-

-Por supuesto que no estaba en el medio. Las dos situaciones corresponden a hechos diferentes.-

-¿Insinúa que primero lo atropelló y luego chocó contra una columna? ¿Por qué? ¿No pudo evitar ese choque tampoco?-

-No sea idiota. Era eso o pasarle por encima a su empleado. Los frenos no reaccionaban y él había sido arrojado varios metros delante de mi vehículo por el impacto.-

Eso sí que lo dejó estupefacto. ¿Había chocado a propósito para salvarle la vida a Yoh? No estaba en juego que eso redujera sus problemas más tarde, ya que en un momento así, nadie piensa con total claridad. La miró sorprendido y detuvo su vista por unos instantes en las vendas. Si se había arriesgado a salir herida para no matar a su amigo, tal vez no fuera tan cruel y soberbia como aparentaba. Incluso tal vez habría aceptado solucionar la situación sin recurrir a la justicia. Era una verdadera lástima que ya no pudiera evitarse, pues eso arruinaría las posibilidades de una cooperación pacífica. De todos modos, ya estaba lo suficientemente más tranquilo como para meditar acerca de un comentario en particular que ella le había hecho. El efecto causado por la impresión fue tal que Anna lo observó confundida.

-¿A qué se refería cuando dijo que sus frenos no funcionaban?-

-Bueno… los frenos siempre fallan cuando uno va a velocidades demasiado altas. Supongo que bebí demás la noche pasada y a causa de ello mi cabeza no funcionaba muy bien.-

Manta la escrutó perspicazmente. No era ningún estúpido. Había percibido el breve instante de duda en su tono de voz. Le habría creído esa excusa si no hubiera mencionado el problema de los frenos antes, pero lo había hecho y luego había tratado de desviar su atención. A esas alturas no creería que su preocupación era debido a que había atropellado a alguien estando ebria y podrían acusarla por ello. No. Definitivamente Kyouyama le estaba ocultando algo bastante importante que no deseaba que él ni nadie más supieran. Muy bien entonces. Haría que revisaran su vehículo pieza por pieza antes de que ella pudiera ir a buscarlo. Ya descubriría lo que tanto trataba de encubrir.

-¿Se da cuenta de que lo que está diciendo podría traerle serios problemas? Espero que no tenga la errónea idea de que la justicia no intervendrá en el asunto.-

-Por supuesto que no. Puede quedarse muy tranquilo a ese respecto, ya que no tengo ninguna intención de demorar este asunto más de lo debido. Así pues, me presentaré a zanjar este asunto en cuanto me llegue la citación. Pero por el momento, creo que iré yo misma a averiguar la condición de su empleado, puesto que usted parece no tener intenciones de hacerlo por su cuenta.- Dicho esto, se dirigió hacia el final del corredor como si esa conversación jamás se hubiese llevado a cabo.

El joven la siguió de cerca para escuchar también lo que el médico dijese, pero iba bastante atrás, porque le había costado unos cuantos segundos asimilar todo cuanto ella le había mencionado. ¿Estaba hablando seriamente acerca de cooperar con la situación? ¿Pensaba que saldría impune sólo por su posición social y su dinero? ¿Acaso creía que se trataría únicamente del trámite? No estaba seguro de ello, mas si ese no era el caso, la otra opción que se le presentaba en la cabeza le daba realmente mucho más en qué pensar. ¿Tan grave sería lo que ocultaba que le ofrecía su absoluta cooperación? No se trataba solamente de arrepentimiento sino de algo mucho más importante y privado. Y lo que en verdad le preocupaba era qué era ese algo más que podía llevarla hasta tales extremos. Muy pronto develaría toda la verdad.

* * *

Manta caminaba presuroso por los pasillos del juzgado en donde había sido testigo del fallo más absurdo de la historia. Seguía a Kyouyama con la única intención de averiguar por qué rayos había hecho algo así. No tenía lógica, no tenía sentido; era una locura. Aunque todo lo relacionado con esa mujer lo había sido últimamente. Todavía podía recordar la expresión atónita del juez al oír que ella se ofrecía a encargarse directa y totalmente de todos los gastos y necesidades de Yoh… pero que lo haría en persona. ¡Vaya demencia! ¿Y por qué lo había hecho pues? Bueno, eso era algo que Manta había entendido sólo después de aceptar esa petición y dejar que se diera por finalizada la sesión. Yoh no tenía familiares a quienes recurrir y él no podría dispensarle tanto de su tiempo como el que ella se comprometía a ofrecerle. Sólo después de que acabara todo, recordó la terrible palidez en el rostro de Kyouyama al escucharle decir al juez que se realizaría una investigación exhaustiva para conocer la causa del choque. Al parecer, no dejaría que eso ocurriera por nada del mundo. Incluso se había presentado sin abogado, alegando que deseaba dar por sentada su total responsabilidad ante el hecho y sus deseos de compensar dicha falta.

Lástima que ella no conociera todos los hechos y hubiera actuado precipitadamente. Él ya había hecho que revisaran su automóvil y estaba más seguro que nunca de que había algo que esa mujer quería ocultar. Y no iba a esperar más para obtener las respuestas. Empezó a correr tras la silueta de Anna, quien se encontraba varios metros delante de él.

-¡Kyouyama! ¡Kyouyama!-

-¿Sucede algo Oyamada?- masculló volteándose lentamente hacia él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo semejante locura?- la inquirió agitado luego de alcanzarla. La mirada de Anna se tornó perspicaz.

-Usted aceptó mi propuesta. ¿Cambió de opinión? ¿Desea agregar una retribución monetaria? Si es así, podemos arreglarlo sin mayores problemas.-

-¡No, por supuesto que no!- estalló Manta bastante fastidiado de la situación. -¡Sólo dígame por qué lo hace! ¿Por qué teme a una investigación policíaca?-

-Yo no le temo a ninguna investigación.-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué ocultó que los frenos de su vehículo estaban averiados? Incluso tiene instalado un sistema para reducir la velocidad a niveles bajos en la ciudad, que casualmente tampoco funcionaba cuando ocurrió el accidente.-

La expresión de ella se volvió brusca y fría, aunque el tono de su piel ya era casi como el de un cadáver cuando Manta acabó de hablar.

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso? Además, ¿qué diferencia habría habido si lo hubiera dicho? Mi automóvil no funcionaba bien, pero yo salí igualmente y lo utilicé como si no le ocurriera nada malo. Fue una imprudencia de mi parte así que…-

-Ahórreselo por favor. Si no me dice la verdad, les enviaré el informe de los técnicos que contraté para revisar su vehículo a la policía y lo que sea que quiera ocultar quedará al descubierto en pocos días.-

Anna lo fulminó con la mirada, pero suspiró resignada y asintió. De hecho, se sentó en una banca desolada del pasillo y lo invitó a hacer lo mismo antes de comenzar.

-Bien. Su compañía de hoteles siempre ha sido de gran confianza para mi familia. Comprenderá que en todos estos años mi familia ha mantenido discreción a la hora de resolver todos los asuntos que podrían llegar a acarrearle desprestigios a nuestro nombre. Por ende no puedo permitir que esto salga a la luz. ¿Tengo su palabra de que me entregará esos informes y olvidará todo esto si se lo digo?-

Manta lo meditó unos instantes, pensativo. Luego asintió.

-Desde luego que la tiene.-

-Muy bien. Entonces comenzaré por decirle que siempre he sido aficionada a los autos de carreras desde que era una adolescente. Tengo por costumbre alquilar circuitos para correr mis propios autos cada vez que tengo la oportunidad y les dedico una gran parte del poco tiempo libre del que dispongo. Por lo mismo, tengo contratados a muchos hombres para mantenerlos en perfectas condiciones a diario y uso ese dispositivo de velocidad en la ciudad porque jamás me ha gustado correr riesgos innecesarios en lo referente a mis pasatiempos.-

-Si eso es verdad, ¿cómo es posible que los frenos fallaran y también ese otro aparato?-

-Es muy simple si lo piensa detenidamente. O tal vez no. Quizás sólo sea simple de entender para mí, que ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de asuntos.- hizo una prolongada pausa antes de continuar. –No soy una amateur a la hora de conducir y mantengo mi automóvil en perfectas condiciones. En pocas palabras…-

-¿Insinúa que esas fallas no fueron accidentales?-

-Por supuesto que no. No es la primera vez que me envían amenazas o que intentan matarme. La verdad es que no suelo darles más importancia de la que merecen, la cual no es mucha por cierto.-

-¿De qué está hablando? ¿Alguien quiere acabar con su vida y usted permanece así de tranquila como si nada?-

-No sea ridículo. Puedo arreglármelas perfectamente bien sin ayuda. No he tenido mayores inconvenientes para frustrar todos sus intentos. De hecho, si no hubiera estado furiosa la noche anterior, nunca habría acelerado siquiera. Es por eso que me siento responsable de lo que sucedió. Aunque también debo admitir que se han excedido esta vez con el intento de asesinato que planificaron en mi honor.-

-¿Tiene idea de quién puede tratarse?- la cuestionó bastante preocupado. Esa situación era mucho más seria de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

-Probablemente se trate de alguno de mis accionistas o de algunos de mis socios. No tiene ninguna importancia de todos modos.-

-¿Acaso su vida no le importa en lo más mínimo?-

La expresión de incredulidad de Manta hizo que guardara silencio por unos instantes, luego de los cuales se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Que esté viva o no, no hará ninguna diferencia. Eso lo comprendí hace mucho tiempo. – adujo sin voltear a verlo. En su mirada, un dejo de tristeza afloraba junto con una expresión de sumo cansancio. –Qué tenga un buen día, Oyamada. Dentro de unas horas pasaré por la clínica para hablar con los médicos y cumplir con mi promesa.-

El joven observó su partida ciertamente desconcertado. ¿Había sido su imaginación o aquellas últimas palabras habían sonado más semejantes a una confesión que solamente a un comentario? Suspiró para sus adentros. Y él que siempre había creído que su vida era difícil y que las personas como ella eran unos seres arrogantes sin escrúpulos a los que todo les daba igual. Ahora comprendía que Anna Kyouyama no era tan insensible como parecía ser exteriormente. Realmente sufría mucho y se sintió culpable por pensar tan mal de ella durante todos esos años desde que la conoció. Kyouyama siquiera tenía padres. Estos habían muerto cuando era apenas un bebé y unos tutores tenaces y estrictos habían sido los encargados de criarla y de convertirla en la sucesora de su estirpe.

Vaya mujer se había Yoh a la hora de enamorarse. Pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿no iba ser ella en persona quien se encargaría de cuidarlo? Eso sí que se pondría bueno. No podía esperar para ver la cara de Yoh cuando se diera cuenta de que estaría a solas con ella durante todo el tiempo de su rehabilitación. De hecho, se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Anna si se enterara de que el hombre del que había jurado hacerse cargo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Rió para sus adentros. Algo muy interesante estaba a punto de empezar.

Continuará…

* * *

_Notas:__ Hola de nuevo. Les agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviews. Si no les respondí aún sus reviews, en cuanto pueda se los respondo. Nos vemos! Suerte!_


	3. ¿Cuidados intensivos?

_Hola! He aquí el tercer capítulo de este fanfiction. Ojalá les agrade. Nos vemos!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

_**Tormentos de ilusión**_

Capítulo tres: ¿Cuidados intensivos?

Ser la enfermera personal de un hombre. ¿En qué había estado pensando para proponer algo así? No era que le importara que hubiera un hombre en su casa. Para ella encontrarse con hombres en el hotel y encamarse con ellos era tan común como el dormir a diario. ¿Pero cuidar de él? Definitivamente se había dejado dominar demasiado por la peligrosidad que implicaría una investigación profunda del caso. No tenía ningún interés de convertir su vida privada en material de conocimiento público y mucho menos deshonrar su reputación con semejante hecho. Por otro lado, detestaba haberse amedrentado siquiera por un instante. Ese joven Oyamada bien podría haber aceptado su dinero como compensación sin necesidad de realizar ninguna investigación. Incluso no había contratado un abogado. ¿Qué más quería? Pero no, tenía que ser tan entrometido como para preocuparse por las causas del accidente. ¡Rayos! Y ahora tendría que encargarse de ser la niñera de ese joven llamado Yoh Maki.

A propósito de encargarse de él… ¿Cómo diablos iba a llevar a cabo eso? No sabía gran cosa acerca de cuidar de otros, mucho menos aún acerca de cómo tratar a un enfermo. Bien, ya no tenía otras opciones. Tendría que ir a esa condenada clínica y pedir un informe completo respecto al estado de salud del joven y presentar el papeleo correspondiente para trasladarlo a su residencia… no sin antes pedir una lista de todos los tipos de atenciones que necesitara a diario. Suspiró. Era una total locura.

Golpeó levemente la puerta de la habitación a donde habían trasladado al joven a la espera de que uno de los médicos saliera para… no. ¿A quién quería engañar? Deseaba que no hubiera nadie y así retrasar un poco más aquella tortura que la estaba esperando en el interior de ese cuarto.

No tuvo tanta suerte como habría querido y a los pocos minutos un médico la recibió y le indicó que lo siguiera, sin embargo, luego de comunicarle que lo aguardara unos momentos mientras buscaba algunos informes que tenía en su propio consultorio, se marchó dejándola sola con aquel cuerpo que yacía inmóvil en la cama.

Las piernas vendadas y enyesadas, el pecho y el hombro derecho con otra venda que los atravesaba y la cabeza suturada en la frente. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué tan graves eran sus heridas, pero comprendía a la perfección que en verdad el daño que había recibido era bastante. Se sintió aún más incómoda al verlo; ella era la culpable en cierta medida de que estuviera en ese estado. Por lo menos, la clínica donde se encontraba era muy buena. Los instrumentos de medición y las instalaciones en general se veían muy competentes y apropiados.

-Descuide, no sufrió tanto daño físico como aparenta, pero sí necesitará de muchos cuidados por un buen tiempo.-

La voz pausada que resonó a su lado la hizo reaccionar súbitamente. No se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto había traslucido todas sus preocupaciones en su expresión, mas le tranquilizó saber que el joven se recuperaría sin mayores consecuencias.

-¿Cuándo podrá ser trasladado a mi residencia?-

-Bueno, eso dependerá del tiempo que tarde en recobrar la fuerza suficiente para soportar un traslado, pero calculo que podremos llevarlo aproximadamente en dos o tres días. Mientras tanto puede usted realizar visitas para cerciorarse de su estado, aunque a mi parecer lo mejor será que ocupe esos días en adaptar una habitación de su domicilio para que pueda ser utilizada por el paciente en cuanto esté listo. Le entregaré para ello una lista con los requerimientos mínimos que ha de poseer el dormitorio en sí, los medicamentos que tendrá que tener preparados, sus horarios y todas las indicaciones necesarias para su cuidado.-

-Muy bien. En ese caso, le pido me informe en cuanto vayan a efectuar el traslado. Le dejaré mis datos para cualquier eventualidad que suceda.-

-Sí. Sígame por favor para que podamos concretar los trámites correspondientes.-

-Está bien.-

Cuando Anna salió finalmente de la clínica, un suspiro cargado de cansancio fue la primer señal que dio de estar aún conciente. Tanto la lista de preparativos como las indicaciones y requisitos eran tan extensos, que Kyouyama creyó que enloquecería sólo por tener que leerlos. Por otra parte, le habían advertido que recibiría visitas constantes de los médicos para asegurarse de que Yoh Maki estuviera mejorándose. Al menos, eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba ya de por sí muy preocupada acerca de cómo habría de cuidarlo y el hecho de que alguien más interviniera para que no acabara cometiendo un error inconcebible era algo que la dejaba mucho más tranquila. Quizás no tuviera intimidad, no obstante ¿cuándo la había tenido de todos modos?

Pidió un taxi para regresar a su mansión, pues si bien había tenido la suerte de que no inhabilitaran su licencia de conducir por una petición especial –y peculiarmente extraña- de Oyamada, estaba demasiado cansada mentalmente como para conducir su automóvil por un buen tiempo.

El trayecto hasta su residencia fue de lo más desconcertante. La visión del cuerpo inmóvil de Maki en la clínica y el recuerdo de su cuerpo cubierto de sangre aparecieron una y otra vez en su mente sin piedad alguna. Recordaba con confusión la expresión de serenidad que él poseía en la clínica y sentía escalofríos al pensar que, a pesar de todo, ese joven trataba de sobrellevar la situación… mientras ella trataba de esquivarla.

Otro detalle que le resulto curioso fue la apariencia en general que tenía. Por alguna razón fuera de su entendimiento había tenido una sensación de inquietud relacionada con una confusa nostalgia. Podía comprender la inquietud, incluso que su rostro le resultara familiar, ya que estaba segura de que esa no había sido la primera vez que lo había visto. No creía que Oyamada se preocupara personalmente por un empleado nuevo y ajeno a él, no al menos de forma tan personal. No, lo que la perturbaba era nostalgia. ¿Pero nostalgia de qué? No lo conocía realmente y tampoco solían hablarse como para que sintiera una mínima simpatía hacia él, entonces ¿por qué sentía tanta nostalgia al verlo? Ese accidente definitivamente estaba afectando su manera de pensar.

* * *

El tiempo pautado para el traslado de Yoh Maki transcurrió tan rápido que Anna todavía se sentía como si acabara de salir de la clínica. Estaba trastornada, nerviosa, alterada y hasta histérica, y en verdad detestaba todo eso. Odiaba estar sugestionada por cualquier motivo y más aún perder el juicio por algo inevitable. Y la llegada de Maki a su mansión claramente lo era. Todo su estado de ánimo era un caos por culpa de ese conocimiento. La incomodaba pensar en el momento de su primer encuentro, las reacciones que él podría llegar a tener, las distintos tipos de tratos desagradables o choque que podrían tener; simplemente la irritaba no poder quitarse todas esas ideas de la cabeza y tal vez fue esa la razón por la cual se sintió tan a gusto al saber que habían adormecido al joven antes de trasladarlo y que por ende dispondría de un par de horas extra para calmarse. En cuanto tuvo la aprobación de los médicos y los mismos se retiraron, se dispuso a darse un relajante baño antes de su primer enfrentamiento. Deseaba retrasarlo lo más posible, pero sabía muy bien que tampoco disponía de tanto tiempo y que debía ir a verlo para estar al tanto constantemente de su estado. Maldición. Ese condenado castigo acabaría por terminar con su cordura irreversiblemente.

* * *

Yoh despertó pocas horas después sintiéndose algo mareado. Todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas y la situación no mejoró mucho cuando logró incorporarse con dificultad y acostumbrarse a la luz que al principio tanto lo había incomodado. Esa habitación donde se encontraba increíblemente diferente de cualquiera que podría haberse imaginado cuando le dijeron que lo llevarían a la residencia de quien se haría responsable de su cuidado. Eso era otra cosa que no comprendía aún. ¿Desde cuando una persona pedía encargarse del cuidado en persona de quien había atropellado? Sabía de personas bondadosas o amables, pero esto era un extremo. Además, tampoco creía que ninguno de los huéspedes del hotel se tomara tantas molestias en lugar de pagar una suma de dinero que para ellos sería insignificante. Bueno, en realidad quizás sí lo hicieran. A él no le gustaba subestimar o pensar mal de las personas, mas esta actitud se le hacía por demás extraña.

Regresando al hecho de que su habitación lo había dejado sorprendido, esto no había sido a causa de su gran tamaño o de su fina decoración. En cierto modo, lo que lo había impresionado era la forma elegante y al mismo tiempo modesta en que había sido decorado. Y no parecía ser una decoración improvisada teniendo en cuenta su llegada o una habitación para uso de huéspedes. No, ese cuarto parecía decorado para cualquier habitante de la casa sin ninguna diferenciación de rangos. Sus esbeltos y sobrios cuadros, el mármol oscuro del piso y las finas cortinas de raso color bordó, que cubrían parte de una gran ventana con una hermosa vista hacia un jardín, eran una clara prueba de ello.

Fue entonces cuando se preguntó si el resto también sería así. Algo por demás curioso era que le habían dicho que la persona que lo cuidaría era por demás rica. Eso significaría que a esa persona no le agradaba presumir sus posesiones o lucirse con adornos caros para llamar la atención. Mejor para él. Tenía mucho miedo de encontrarse con alguien intransigente, arrogante y hasta desagradable, sin embargo ahora estaba algo más tranquilo. Tal vez se tratada de alguien amable.

-Veo que finalmente despertaste.-

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Yoh cuando oyó que una voz lo llamaba desde la puerta. Estaba alucinando; seguramente eran efectos secundarios de los sedantes que le habían dado durante los últimos días. Se volteó hacia ella con una expresión insegura y empezó a balbucear unas palabras, las cuales quedaron atragantadas en su garganta cuando la vio. Estaba allí, frente a sus ojos y no tenía el aspecto de ser una alucinación creada por ningún calmante, pero sí el de ser una visión que jamás siquiera habría soñado contemplar. Se encontraba entonces recostada parcialmente contra el marco de la puerta y su brazo, el cual tenía levantado hasta la altura de la cabeza para utilizarlo como apoyo. Llevaba puesta una blusa de satén muy liviana en un tono pálido y una calza oscura que delineaba a la perfección todas las curvas de sus piernas hasta terminar sobre unas botas bajas de cuero. Su mirada se mostraba algo cansada y sus labios permanecían entreabiertos ante la expectativa de una pronta respuesta de su parte. Su húmedo cabello caía desordenadamente sobre su rostro, rozaba sus labios y se unía hacia atrás en un lazo, mientras que a su espalda una pequeña toalla cubría sus hombros y evitaba que este arruinara la blusa.

La joven parecía tener una necesidad apremiante de que él le hablara, mas las palabras no podían ni podrían salir de su boca por un buen tiempo. Aquello tenía que ser una visión; una visión maravillosa, pero no algo real. Aquella mujer de expresión inocente y preocupada y que a su vez vestía de ese modo tan informal que le sentaba increíblemente maravilloso y seductor no podía bajo ningún punto de vista ser…

-Yo…- tartamudeó en reiteradas oportunidades sin lograr decir nada más que sonidos sin sentido, hasta que finalmente todo su ser comprendió por fin que lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era real... y eso fue como un balde de agua fría que lo dejó perplejo.

Kyouyama, Anna Kyouyama. ¿Acaso sería ella quien se encargaría de cuidarlo por todo ese tiempo? Imposible… Eso era… Eso significaría estar con ella por…

-Anna…. Kyouyama.- ese simple balbuceo fue lo único que pudo articular.

Continuará…

* * *

_Notas: No sé qué decir. Ojalá les haya agradado el capítulo. Gracias por sus reviews. Nos vemos!_


	4. Falsas apariencias

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

_**Tormentos de ilusión**_

Capítulo cuatro: Falsas apariencias.

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso desde la llegada de Kyouyama a la habitación. No habían pronunciado palabra alguna desde que la llamara por su nombre y era definitivo que la situación estaba tornándose terriblemente embarazosa para ambos.

-Supongo por tus palabras que no es necesario que me presente.-

-Sí. No, es decir… Sé quién es usted, pero no lo entiendo. No comprendo, yo…-

Anna suspiró. Maldición, bien podrían haberle dicho a ese muchacho la razón por la que lo trasladarían a su residencia. Como si esa conversación no la pusiera lo suficientemente incómoda, ¿tendría que explicarle también que lo había atropellado en el hotel? Al parecer no tendría otra opción. De todas formas, no podía retrasar ese momento, pues necesitaba saber qué clase de panorama le esperaba respecto a la actitud que tomaría Maki.

Respiró profundamente y acto seguido le preguntó con cautela:

-¿Acaso no te han dicho la razón por la que vendrías aquí?-

-Sí. Me dijeron que me habían atropellado en el estacionamiento del hotel por accidente y que esa persona se había ofrecido a hacerse cargo de m…-

Era gracioso de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que se había caldeado la habitación hasta ese entonces. Sintió como toda su sangre subía hasta su rostro y permanecía allí junto a la sensación de pánico inmediata que tuvo al darse cuenta del significado implícito de sus propias palabras. Tosió varias veces antes de poder volver a hablar casi en susurro y tartamudeando.

-¿Acaso usted… es quien va a cuidar de mí?-

-Sí, efectivamente.-

Anna suspiró nuevamente. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil admitir que lo había lastimado? O tal vez, no era ese su problema. No, su verdadera dificultad era admitir que se había equivocado y por culpa de eso había involucrado y dañado a una persona que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

-Entiendo, pero no es necesario que…-

-No, no lo entiendes. Eres mi responsabilidad ahora. Comprendo que no te agrade, pero de todas formas tendrás que permanecer aquí hasta curarte.-

Bien, ya lo había dicho. Sin embargo, si le preocupaba o incluso esperaba una explosión por parte de Yoh, era porque realmente no conocía absolutamente nada respecto a él. El joven la observó incómodo por unos minutos. Su mirada se asemejaba a la de un niño arrepentido cuando le habló.

-Lo siento. No era mi intención molestarla. No quiero ser un estorbo para usted, aunque probablemente ya no haya otra opción tal y como usted dice. Él… fue el responsable de todo esto, ¿verdad?-

-¿Te refieres a Oyamada?-

Kyouyama lo contempló desconcertada por algunos momentos. ¿Cómo era posible que no enfureciera después de semejantes palabras? Debería sentirse aliviada por ello, pero en cambio, lo que sentía era una gran confusión que la invadía más a cada instante.

-No me malinterpretes. Oyamada estuvo a cargo del juicio en mi contra, no obstante fui yo quien propuso encargarme de tus cuidados.-

-No lo entiendo. No creo que la indemnización fuera tan alta como para que…-

-Lo lamento si los motivos de mis actos van más allá de tu comprensión. No tengo problemas de dinero, que te claro eso. Esto fue algo necesario. Y ya te dije que comprendo que no te agrade. Todo esto es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte recostado y permitir que tus heridas curen. Ambos podemos hacer que esto sea agradable o que se convierta en un verdadero infierno. Puedes llevarte bien conmigo u odiarme, esa es tu decisión. Pero que te quede bien en claro que ninguno de los dos tiene forma ya de detener todo esto. Puedes demandarme luego si quieres, mas tendrás que soportarme hasta que te den el alta y te encuentres lo suficientemente bien para hacerlo.-

-Yo… preferiría que nos lleváramos bien. Prometo tratar de no molestarla ni nada por el estilo.-

-En verdad… eres un chico ingenuo.-

-¿Perdón?-

-Se supone que deberías estar furioso conmigo, no disculpándote como si hubieras sido tú el que cometió un error. Es curioso, pero dudo que logres causarme molestia alguna si es esta tu forma de ser. En todo caso, haremos que funcione.-

-Sí.-

Yoh no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esas últimas palabras. Anna estaba tratándolo tan cordialmente pese a su actitud fría, que tenía la sensación de que eran viejos conocidos. Era una lástima que no lo fueran realmente.

-Tengo que irme a revisar un papeleo de la empresa. Junto a la cama hay un intercomunicador que solía utilizarse para comunicar todas las habitaciones de la casa. Si necesitas algo sólo tienes que usarlo.-

-Está bien. Se agradezco señorita Kyouyama.-

Agachó la cabeza en cuanto terminó esa frase. Ella era en verdad una mujer ocupada y cada minuto que estaba cerca de él seguramente sería una pérdida de su tiempo. Era en ocasiones como esa cuando se daba cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de su alcance.

-¿Yoh?-

-¿Sí? Dígame.-

-Puedes llamarme Anna.-

El joven se sonrojó. No necesitaba darle libertades, pero en todo caso no sería tan diferente si la llamaba de esa forma.

-Bueno. Se lo agradezco señorita An…-

-No, no me llames "señorita Anna" o "señora Anna" como si fuera mucho mayor que tú. Mi nombre es Anna. Sólo llámame así. Conviviremos justos por un tiempo Yoh. Sería bueno que dejaras de lado los formalismos al menos mientras estés aquí. Comprenderé si no deseas tratarme de esta manera en público, ya que en el hotel debes mantener cierta distancia con los huéspedes, pero me rehúso fervientemente a que sigas empleando esos términos conmigo durante tu permanencia en esta casa.-

Dicho esto, se marchó antes de que Maki siquiera pudiera decir algo. Era casi cómico que instantes atrás hubiera mencionado que seguramente se llevarían bien. Ni un minuto de eso había pasado y ya estaba imponiéndole órdenes y reglas al recién llegado. No obstante, lo realmente cómico fue que Yoh no se sintió perturbado por esto. Al contrario, se encontraba deslumbrado y a la vez ensimismado a causa de la cercanía con la que estaba tratándolo Kyouyama. Después de todo, él sabía muy bien que ese carácter frío era una característica propia de su personalidad y el hecho de que estuviera hablándole de esa forma en lugar de ignorarlo o tratarlo de manera distante era algo que sinceramente le había fascinado.

* * *

Las siguientes horas en la cama no le cayeron para nada bien a Yoh. Tenía muchísima hambre ya, pues se había pasado la mayor parte del día adormecido por los medicamentos y ahora que finalmente empezaba a reaccionar, su estómago ya no soportaba más nutrirse únicamente de sueros.

Bien, tenía dos opciones. La primera era arriesgarse a fastidiar a Anna y la segunda era desfallecer de hambre. Irónicamente no sabía cuál de las dos sería la peor. Fueron los constantes gruñidos de su estómago los que terminaron por decidir y aún inseguro, se dispuso a llamar por el intercomunicador.

-Bueno… yo… me preguntaba si podría traerme algo de comer… por favor.-

Se sonrojó al terminar de hablar, ya que tuvo la sensación de que estaba hablando solo y en parte eso era algo bueno. Su estómago seguía gruñendo mientras hablaba y se hubiera sentido muy avergonzado si alguien lo hubiera escuchado. Ahora sólo tendría que esperar a ver si aparecía la comida en algún momento o…

-Debiste decirme que ya tenías hambre. La comida está lista desde hace rato.-

Yoh cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante la resignación de que esa voz no era producto de una pesadilla. Sintió como su rostro enrojecía terriblemente en tanto intentaba incorporarse en la cama para mirarla.

-Yo… no creí que vinieras a traerme la comida en persona.-

-¿Y quién más podría hacerlo?-

-Bueno, quizás alguna de las criadas o…-

-Yoh, creo que no entendiste bien. Te dije muy claramente que sería yo quien se encargaría de cuidar de ti. Además, no hay otras personas viniendo en esta casa. No tengo criados, yo no los necesito. Así que de ahora en más quiero que lo entiendas, porqué seré yo quien se encargue de corresponder a todos tus deseos.-

El joven tragó dificultosamente al oír esa frase. Y él que pensaba que ya no podría volver a sonrojarse de peor manera.

Y eso no era todo. Anna llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina que enmarcaba aún más su figura y con esa bandeja en las manos parecía como si fuera realmente su enfermera personal. De hecho lo era, pero no había comprendido la importancia de esa circunstancia y ni las grandes implicaciones que traería aparejadas dicha responsabilidad. Todavía no podía concebir que estuviera encerrado precisamente junto a esa mujer y que la tuviera a su total servicio durante todo ese tiempo. Pero era definitivo que así sería e Yoh se sintió terriblemente apenado al aceptar finalmente que durante ese período ella sería sólo de él.

-Me dijeron que te sirviera este tipo de comida. Si no es de tu agrado contrataré a un cocinero que se encargue de ello. En todo caso, no me criaron para que fuera una cocinera.-

Yoh volvió a dirigirle una mirada llena de estupefacción. ¿Acaso ella…?

-¿Quieres decir… que fuiste tú quién preparó esta comida para mí?-

-¿Quién más?-

Sí, claro. ¡Quién más! El joven se sintió a punto de desmayar.

-Muchas gracias por cocinar para mí.- masculló incómodo a la vez que tomaba la bandeja torpemente y la colocaba enfrente suyo para empezar a comer. –Sabe muy bien. Te lo agradezco.- sonrió, pero curiosamente, esta vez fue ella quien se ruborizó aunque levemente.

-Esta es… la primera vez que cocino para alguien. No soy buena para este tipo de cosas.-

-Yo creo que lo eres.- rió –En verdad. Nadie se había molestado en prepararme la cena desde hace mucho tiempo.-

-Sólo conozco la teoría. La última vez que intenté cocinar me castigaron por una semana. Tenía dieciséis en ese entonces y… ni siquiera sé por qué estoy diciéndote todo esto. Apuesto a que debe sonar patético.-

-Por supuesto que no. Verás, mis padres también solían ser demasiado estrictos conmigo… hasta que huí de casa.-

La expresión de ambos se tornó depresiva. Era como si cada uno se hubiera encerrado en su propia nube de recuerdos tristes referentes a sus respectivos pasados. El silencio prevaleció por algunos minutos hasta que Anna, quien primero reaccionó, se disculpó y se retiró de la habitación. Yoh permaneció meditando con cierta depresión por algunos momentos más, hasta que repentinamente su tez fue invadida por una sonrisa. Anna le había contado algo acerca de su adolescencia… algo personal que un desconocido no tenía por qué saber. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. En realidad, empezaba a descubrir que su permanencia en esa casa le daría bastantes privilegios y beneficios.

* * *

Se giró sobre sí mismo por centésima vez en la noche. Como los efectos de los calmantes habían terminado completamente, sentía en carne propia el dolor que las heridas que había recibido le estaban causando. Sin embargo, no quería despertar a Anna bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ella bien podría haber arreglado todo el asunto con una indemnización. En cambio, le estaba dando la mejor y más maravillosa oportunidad de su vida al dejarlo vivir a su lado al menos por uno o dos meses. Y también estaba el hecho de que Ana no fuera una persona ociosa. No, ella trabajaba demasiadas horas diarias como para que él la despertara y le impidiera tener un poco de descanso únicamente porque le dolía un poco su cuerpo. Tendría que soportar.

Gimió levemente al sentir nuevamente una puntada en su cabeza, pero para su sorpresa no estaba solo, pues poco después de emitido el sonido la luz de la habitación se encendió.

-¿Yoh? ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Anna? ¿Qué estás…?-

Al joven se le atragantaron las palabras. Más bien, hasta su pulso se detuvo cuando posó sus ojos sobre ella. Si todavía creía que su primer encuentro con Anna en esa habitación había sido irreal, este definitivamente lo estaba haciendo cambiar de idea.

Una yukata entreabierta y una mínima visión del escote del sostén negro que llevaba puesto. El cabello desordenado y despeinado, y el rostro lleno de gotas de sudor.

¿Acaso tenía idea alguna de lo que le estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podía aparecer con esa apariencia que la hacía ver tan sensual que…? Sensual. Yoh deseó no haber pensado jamás en esa posibilidad, pero era más que obvio. Nunca había querido ver salir a Kyouyama del hotel precisamente por esta razón. Así que esta era la forma en que se veía luego de mantener relaciones sexuales con un hombre. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué había tenido que ir a verlo?

-¿Estás bien?- repitió la pregunta con algo de inseguridad. La tez del joven se había vuelto pálida y por su expresión parecía padecer un terrible dolor. ¿En verdad estaría sufriendo tanto?

-Sí, descuida. No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Puedes irte tranquila a…-

-Me da gusto. ¿Sabes? Esta noche… hace mucho que no me sentía así. Tan completa, tan… satisfecha.-

Yoh agachó su cabeza para que no viera el insoportable daño que le ocasionaban sus palabras. Hubiera preferido mil veces no tener que conocer los detalles ni las opiniones de Kyouyama respecto de su nuevo amante. ¿Por qué tenía que contárselo? Pero claro. Para Anna ese tipo de cosas eran algo de todos los días y a él se le paralizó el corazón de sólo imaginarse que tendría que escuchar cosas así a diario. ¿No era suficiente con que supiera que estaba con otros cada noche? Al parecer no. Suspiró.

-Te hice una pregunta.-

-¿Una pregunta?-

-Sí. Te pregunté… si te gustaría intentarlo conmigo.-

Maki respiró profundamente varias veces intentando recuperar así el oxígeno que había perdido a causa de esa frase. Su piel estaba teñida de un color carmesí y escrutaba a Anna con una impresión y un vértigo tan grande que creyó que iba a desmayar.

¿Ella había dicho lo que él creía que le había dicho? Eso le recordó la frase que antes le había mencionado con relación a que se encargaría de corresponder todos sus deseos. Pero era una locura. No podía estar proponiéndole algo así ¿o si? Él estaba enfermo y además… además no creía poder soportar el tenerla de esa manera y luego…

-¿Vamos?-

-¿Qué?-

-Sólo dame un momento.-

Anna se dirigió hacia la ventana y la abrió de par en par, permitiendo así que la brisa de la noche y la lluvia que manaba desde el cielo entrara levemente en la habitación.

-Déjame ayudarte.- comentó algo mojada y acto seguido lo ayudó a inclinarse hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama. –Desde aquí no será lo mismo, pero no creo que sea recomendable que te muevas demasiado.-

-No entiendo. ¿Qué es esto?-

-¿Qué es? Bien, sé que no es la gran cosa… pero siempre me ha encantado respirar el aire puro de la noche y sentir la lluvia sobre mi piel. ¿Nunca lo has intentado? Es realmente vigorizante y bastante bueno para eliminar el cansancio y el stress. –

Yoh se recostó lentamente sobre la cama, aunque sentía como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua helada sobre su rostro. La yukata entreabierta, las gotas que parecían de sudor, el pelo despeinado… estaba así ¡¿por la lluvia? Apenas podía creerlo. Se sonrojó terriblemente a causa de su equivocación y fue por eso que tardó varios momentos en volver a fijar su vista en Kyouyama, quien durante todo ese tiempo lo había estado contemplando apoyada de espaldas contra el marco de la ventana.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no cometí un error después de todo. Yoh, luces mucho más atractivo con ropa informal.-

Un trueno retumbó en las cercanías del lugar, mas ninguno de los dos se percató de ello. Anna escrutaba el rostro de Yoh con algo semejante a una sonrisa y con una gran confianza, al mismo tiempo que este intentaba reaccionar a sus palabras. Al final, simplemente respondió:

-Tú también.-

La joven esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia ante esto. La tormenta continuó durante toda la noche, no obstante, todo el encanto que esa visión le ocasionaba había sido reemplazado por algo más. Y aquellas palabras que hasta hace pocas horas parecían vacías, finalmente comenzaron a cobrar sentido en el manto de serenidad del momento: "_Haremos que funcione_".

Continuará…


	5. Dulce infamia

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

_**Tormentos de ilusión**_

Capítulo cinco: Dulce infamia.

La tenue luz que la iluminaba se mecía lentamente por en medio de las penumbras que la rodeaban. Fulguraba claros matices dorados que le conferían a su cabello un tono más oscuro de lo normal, si bien poco importaba esa variación en la terrible oscuridad que estaba por consternarla. A su lado, varias pilas de documentos empezaban a correr un gran peligro de ser manchados por la cera derretida que se expandía a lo largo de varios centímetros más allá de la vela a la que pertenecía, mas curiosamente, eso no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. De hecho, nada parecía importarle en ese entonces, tan inmiscuida estaba en sus propios pensamientos. Bien podría incendiarse toda la residencia en esos momentos y ella siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Cerró sus ojos y lentamente se recostó contra su asiento y profirió un suspiro lleno de cansancio antes de mirar hacia su escritorio. Debió de imaginar que esa agradable lluvia se desenvolvería en algo no tan agradable. Y lamentablemente, ese algo no tan agradable había ocasionado una falla en la electricidad del lugar. Si tan sólo se hubiera quedado contemplando a los elementos junto con Maki... pero no podía mantener despierto toda la noche a alguien que necesitaba un descanso y mucho menos tomarse toda la noche libre cuando tenía centenares de documentos que leer y firmar. Lógicamente, todo habría sido más sencillo si no se hubieran apagado todas las luces de la casa apenas hubo abierto el primero.

Debería haberse ido a dormir y abandonar sus intentos de terminar su trabajo, no obstante, sabía que no podría descansar tranquilamente si lo dejaba inconcluso y por eso se había forzado fervientemente para poder acabarlo... sin resultado alguno. Comenzaba a amanecer y apenas había revisado uno o dos documentos.

Estaba a punto de resignarse cuando su mirada se topó con una estatuilla extranjera. Se trataba de la figura de un animal mitológico conformado por varias variedades de oro de diferentes tonalidades y algunos rubíes. En realidad, nunca le había gustado esa pieza en particular a pesar de su alta cotización. La única razón por la que la había conservado era porque se trataba del último regalo que le había hecho el único amigo que había tenido a lo largo de toda su vida. Había sido su amigo, su compañero de estudios, su camarada... y su primer amante. Sí, él había sido el primer hombre en su vida, quien le había enseñado todo aquello que tenía que saber sobre tratar con esos otros hombres como mantener una actitud inquebrantable sin importar las circunstancias en que se encontrara. En todo caso, no le habría importado que fuera el único, pero la vida no se conforma solamente con deseos vacíos y desde un principio había sabido perfectamente que su relación era aunque amistosa meramente formal. Además, el motivo de que le hubiera agradado permanecer con él respondía simplemente al hecho de que siempre se habían llevado bien. No había ningún otro sentimiento de por medio; nada que los uniera verdaderamente como a una pareja, ni siquiera un arreglo por conveniencia de sus familias. Y esa fue la causa de que nada les impidiera separarse en cuanto él decidió marcharse a otro país para expandir aún más las filiales de sus empresas, dejándola inmersa en una soledad tan profunda y deprimente que empezaba a afectarla terriblemente.

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que esa soledad la había invadido? ¿Un año? ¿Dos quizás? No, siempre había estado allí a su lado. Él había logrado apaciguarla, pero desde que se había marchado, cinco años atrás, ese sentimiento se había incrementado con una rapidez alarmante. Odiaba tener que ser quien era y puesto que había tenido que afrontarlo todo sola desde su primer día de trabajo, era bastante normal que ya estuviera agotada. Mientras él se encontraba a su lado y ella aún no tomaba posesión de sus bienes, no tenía necesidad de ponerse a pensar en la trivial vida material que llevaba. Al ser alguien de su mismo ambiente, podía ayudarla a superar toda la carga que su trabajo le depararía. Pero ya no había nadie que la contuviera y ella ya no era tampoco una niña ingenua que se dejara engañar, si bien a veces le encantaría mentirse para sentir un poco menos de melancolía. Si tan solo pudiera llevar una vida normal...

La oscuridad la encegueció por completo cuando aquella tenue luz finalmente se extinguió. Cada elemento en el universo tiene un período limitado de existencia, si bien algunos son mayores que otros. En ese entonces, la joven pensó con cierta angustia que el suyo como marioneta conciente pero resignada de su propio legado familiar había acabado.

Se encontraba de pie enfrente de su escritorio cuando prácticamente por inercia arremetió a ciegas contra los documentos que yacían sobre el. La estatuilla y varios adornos más cayeron junto a esto, mas no le interesó en lo más mínimo. La tormenta, sumada a la falta de luz, le había provocado una sensación desasosiego y abatimiento demasiado grandes como para pensar con claridad.

Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. Respiró profundamente y con un gran cansancio antes de recostarse completamente contra la fría superficie del piso. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante el contacto e hizo que su mente se despejara brevemente. Necesitaba dormir. Sus ojos se abrían y cerraban una y otra vez en aquella inmensa nada en la cual se encontraba. A esas alturas, siquiera tenía fuerzas o voluntad como para buscar a oscuras el camino a su cuarto. Simplemente permaneció allí, recostada en medio de un sin fin de documentos y piezas rotas desparramadas, hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció. En todo caso, su paz duró poco menos de un minuto en verdad. Un grito proveniente del piso superior hizo que reaccionara casi al instante.

Nunca creyó que podría ponerse en pie o correr tan rápido por la residencia oscuras y atravesando las largas escaleras que la separaban de ese sector. De hecho, una sensación de pánico instantáneo la había invadido sin que lo hubiera apenas notado y la había arrastrado hasta allí antes de que su mente hubiera comprendido del todo lo que estaba pasando. Se encontró a sí misma gritando el nombre de aquel joven, pero sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de él. Comenzaba a desesperarse cuando lo oyó.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Tropecé cuando traté de levantarme de la cama a oscuras. Escuché unos ruidos muy fuertes y...-

Es esos momentos, fue un gran alivio para Anna que la instalación eléctrica siguiera averiada. Se sentía excesivamente avergonzada por haber causado nuevamente indirectamente algún daño a aquel joven como para poder enfrentarse a su mirada.

-Lo siento. Supongo que debí despertarte con todo el escándalo que armé allá abajo. ¿En verdad te encuentras bien?-

-Sí. Ya logré sentarme en la cama nuevamente al menos. No tienes que disculparte. La razón por la que me levanté fue porque creí que había pasado algo malo. Por el sonido que hubo, creí que algo se había caído o algo por el estilo y yo...-

No era bueno con las palabras, jamás lo había sido. Se enredaba cada vez más y tal y como ella instantes atrás, estaba plenamente agradecido de esa falta de iluminación que lo resguardaba.

-No se cayeron. Yo empecé a arrojarlas con toda intención. No quise despertarte, únicamente trataba de descargarme un poco.- Suspiró.

-Yo... sé que no tengo ningún derecho a preguntar o a entrometerme, pero si pudiera ayudarte de alguna forma...-

El corazón empezó a latirle fuertemente mientras esperaba una contestación. Estaba casi seguro de la respuesta que obtendría. Después de todo, ¿Por qué le hablaría ella de su vida privada? ¿Quién era él además para hablarle de ese modo tan personal? Sin embargo, todo su nerviosismo se transformó en sorpresa cuando Anna habló.

-¿Alguna vez... has sentido que nada de lo que has hecho tiene sentido? ¿Sentirte como un simple títere, actuar por costumbre o por rutina más que por deseo?-

-Ser un juguete que los demás maniobran a su antojo pero que pueden desechar en cuanto les de la gana. Hacer lo que te dicen sin importar si lo deseas o no sólo porque es lo "correcto". No tener vida propia, mas bien una vida que alguien más prefabricó; una mente mecanizada que espera a cualquier cuerpo donante para funcionar sin importar si este quiere aceptarla o no. Sí, se a lo que te refieres.-

-Yoh.-

Un halo de recuerdos tristes cubrió el ambiente a la vez que nuevamente ambos volvían a perderse cada uno en sus propias memorias. Esa madrugada, el joven no era el tímido recepcionista o el chico tranquilo y sonriente que recordaba. No, en esos momentos era su igual. Sus sentimientos y emociones eran los mismos y el dolor los corrompía a los dos. Era una sensación extraña que alguien tan distinto pudiera compartir su sufrimiento, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía algo de alivio en su interior al percatarse de que era comprendida para variar.

-Perdón. Debes creer que soy un impertinente o tal vez un tonto por decir todas estas cosas. Yo...-

-No, eso no es verdad. También lo siento en ocasiones. Cuando accedí legalmente a mi herencia y a las compañías de mis padres me convertí en una presa de sus convicciones y creencias. Todo cuanto debía hacer por el resto de mi vida estaba predefinido desde lo más complejo hasta el detalle más minúsculo de todos. Las personas con las que debía tratar, los hombres con los que debía relacionarme, las parejas que me convendría tener; absolutamente todo estaba prefijado. De hecho, cuando recibí mi herencia también recibí unos grilletes permanentes. Qué hacer, qué no hacer y cómo hacerlo. Como vivir, como actuar, como razonar, como pensar... existir bajo una mentira, eso es lo que es.-

-Pero la mentira no dura para siempre y aún así uno trata de mantenerla, puesto que sabe que es la única forma en la que puede sobrevivir. Una vez destruida la mentira ya no queda nada más que el dolor y el desconsuelo.-

-Saber la verdad e incluso sabiendo el daño que eso puede provocar fingir no comprender nada para evitar toda duda o cuestionamiento.-

Hizo una pausa. La conversación se adentraba cada vez más en terrenos ignorados por los dos y Anna comenzó a preguntarse seriamente como era posible que algo así estuviera ocurriendo cuando en realidad eran simples desconocidos.

-Yoh. ¿Por qué tú...?-

Antes de que pudiera finalizar sus palabras, un fuerte gemido la hizo detenerse. Y fue exactamente aquel el momento propicio para que la luz volviese. El rostro de Kyouyama empalideció al descubrir la mancha de sangre que se dejaba entrever a la altura del estómago en la yukata. Yoh parecía impresionado también a causa de aquella mancha rojiza, ya que si bien había sentido algo de dolor, hasta entonces no había percibido nada tan fuerte como para imaginar algo así. Junto con nuevas y más fuertes punzadas, su visión se fue nublando al tiempo que caía recostado contra la cama.

Un escalofrío atravesó por completo a la joven mientras se recostaba contra la pared y veía tendido a aquel cuerpo a su lado.

¿Qué más? ¿Cuántas cosas más tendrían que ocurrir en su vida para hacerla sufrir? No lo sabía, pero sí estaba segura de algo: no quería continuar fingiendo un engaño.

Sentía deseos de gritar, mas todo lo que pudo articular fue un simple: "¿_y ahora qué_?"

Continuará...


	6. Anhelo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

_**Tormentos de ilusión**_

Capítulo seis: Anhelo.

"_Una vez destruida la mentira ya no queda nada más que el dolor y el desconsuelo._" Esas palabras se habían grabado en lo más profundo de su alma desde que Yoh las mencionó. Dolor y desconsuelo... era cierto. Ya no le quedaba absolutamente nada más que eso. Lo curioso, sin embargo, no estuvo relacionado con el tema en cuestión, sino con que fuese precisamente él quien le recalcase este hecho. Bueno, tal vez no curioso pero sí era algo que le daba mucho en qué pensar. ¿Cómo podía aquel joven comprender sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera experimentado esa sensación cuando en verdad sus mundos eran exactamente opuestos? No estaba segura, mas esa inquietud tuvo que reservarla en un rincón oculto en su mente con la intención de cavilar en la misma en alguna otra ocasión. En esos momentos, todo su ser estaba únicamente avocado a una única cuestión: el estado de Yoh.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando la puerta de la habitación a la que lo habían trasladado en aquella clínica se abrió. Llevaba más de tres horas y media esperando y aún no le habían informado nada respecto a la condición de él. Había pasado la mayor parte de ese tiempo contemplando las blancas paredes con la extraña sensación de que si no aparecía algún médico pronto enloquecería o rompería algo. Irónicamente, había notado para su desazón que aún no había logrado liberar aquella frustración que tuviera antes de ir a ver a Yoh. De hecho, lo sucedido en esa habitación sólo había conseguido que se sintiera peor.

¿Por qué no podía tener simplemente un respiro en medio de toda aquella locura? Se preguntó. Pero la verdad era que no tenía sentido seguir pensando en algo que no podía remediar. Suspiró.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Estará bien. La herida no se le abrió demasiado por lo que podrá trasladarlo a su residencia nuevamente en algunas horas. En todo caso, le recomiendo que tenga especial cuidado de evitar que vuelva a moverse de forma impulsiva o la próxima vez podría tratarse de algo más grave.-

-Entiendo.-

Anna volvió a suspirar. No podía atar a Maki a su cama para evitar que hiciera algún movimiento que le causara daño, aunque poco podía quejarse de esto pues ella había sido la culpable de que él se levantara bruscamente de la cama. Si no hubiera perdido por completo el control, quizás todo aquello jamás hubiese sucedido.

Ingresó con cierta reticencia en la habitación luego de que el médico diera su permiso y se marchara no sin antes recalcarle que tuviera mayor cuidado con cómo trataba a su "invitado" temporal. Anna sintió deseos de reír ante esto. Claro ¿Cómo es que se había olvidado de su "sentencia"? Si no cuidaba adecuadamente a Maki podrían perfectamente demandarla por ello. Cómo si eso le importara. No había aceptado encargarse de él para no perder dinero sino únicamente por el hecho de que su maldita conciencia no la había dejado permanecer tranquila después de ese suceso.

La joven observó con cierta incomodidad el nuevo vendaje que Yoh llevaba en su cuerpo. Todavía permanecía dormido. Ya quisiera ella poder dormir, mas se alegraba al menos de que él no hubiera tenido que sentir el dolor por demasiado tiempo ni que tuviera conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había sido una verdadera fortuna que se desmayara en esos momentos. Aunque claro, no lo había sido solamente por eso. Había sido una gran fortuna por la simple razón de que Anna se sentía demasiado incómoda como para poder proseguir con calma la conversación que estaban teniendo. Tampoco deseaba que algo así sucediera, pero al menos eso la había salvado de proseguir con ese penoso encuentro.

Anna sonrió débilmente al notar, a pesar de todo, la tez serena que Yoh poseía Él era un joven que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera vivir todo el tiempo sintiéndose feliz? O quizás no era ese el caso. Después de todo, no le pareció en absoluto un hombre feliz horas atrás cuando estuvieron hablando. Aquel Yoh serio era totalmente diferente del sencillo muchacho sin preocupaciones que ella había imaginado.

Fue una suerte que el joven siguiera dormido mientras mantenía sus cavilaciones. El rostro de Anna se tornó carmesí al comprender que había estado prejuzgándolo incluso antes de que se hubieran presentado. Lamentablemente, eso era algo a lo que con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado. Estaba acostumbrada a juzgar a las personas sólo con verlas, pues era la única forma que tenía para poder preveer a qué atenerse cuando alguien se le acercaba. Ese era su patético escudo.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando decidió darle un último vistazo. Para su sorpresa fue precisamente en ese momento que él sonrió. Aún seguía dormido, pero todo su rostro pareció iluminarse por alguna razón y Anna en verdad deseó saber que había inducido ese cambio en su aspecto. Se marchó con esa idea en mente y empezó a caminar por el corredor en busca del médico, sólo para encontrarse con Oyamada que se encontraba de pie y con una expresión de profundo rencor.

-Debí haber sabido que usted jamás podría encargarse de cuidar adecuadamente a Yoh. Kyouyama, ¿sabe usted lo que podría costarle lo que ha hecho?-

-Todo depende. ¿De qué se me acusa, Oyamada?-

La joven se preparó a sí misma para un combate verbal contra el niño mimado que la familia Oyamada tenía por sucesor. No estaba de humor para ser cuestionada y mucho menos por alguien que nunca entendería su situación.

-Bromea, ¿no es así? Pero ya veremos cuán cómico le resulta todo esto en cuanto lo informe a mi abogado.-

-¿Y de qué me acusará, Oyamada? ¿De que Yoh y yo no compartamos la misma cama? Porque dudo mucho que haya otra forma de poder controlar que él no se caiga de esta durante la madrugada.-

Para ese entonces el rostro de Manta no podía estar más ruborizado, al tiempo que trataba de asimilar exactamente lo que había escuchado. Lo que más lo confundió, sin embargo, fue la familiaridad con la que Anna había tratado a su amigo a pesar de que éste únicamente fuese su "forzado" huésped. Eso lo sorprendió puesto que no imaginaba que ella pudiera llevarse bien con él sin importar cuánto Yoh se esforzara. El hecho de estar equivocado en ambas cuestiones no pudo hacer más que acrecentar su reciente incomodidad.

-¿Quiere decir que eso fue lo que sucedió?-

-¿Acaso nadie le informó al respecto?-

La ceja enarcada de la joven, la cual acompañó la pregunta, sólo hizo que se incomodara aún más. Ella tenía razón. Tan seguro estaba de que no podría cuidarlo, que apenas supo que Yoh estaba nuevamente internado decidió culparla de todos los cargos.

-En verdad lo siento. Estaba tan preocupado por Yoh que...-

-No importa. Saldré por unos momentos a comprarme un café. Ya puede pasar a ver a su empleado si así lo desea, aunque sigue dormido.-

Tal vez fuera por su apariencia desusadamente desprolija o tal vez simplemente el hecho de que mencionara el irse a comprar un café, pero en esos momentos, a Manta le vino una extraña duda a la mente y no pudo sino preguntar:

-¿No ha dormido?-

-Qué observador.-

Eso fue lo único que comentó antes de encaminarse hacia la salida del corredor, dejando detrás de sí a un incrédulo joven que todavía no lograba creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Acaso había permanecido todo este tiempo despierta para cerciorarse del estado de Yoh? No importaba cuántas veces lo pensara. Definitivamente algo muy confuso le ocurría a Anna Kyouyama.

* * *

El agua se deslizaba deliciosamente por su cuerpo mientras trataba de descargar todas las tensiones que había tenido aquel día. Había logrado deshacerse de Oyamada y esperaba al menos tener un poco de tiempo para descansar antes de volver a ver a Yoh, a quien habían traído a mediados de la tarde, aproximadamente unas dos horas atrás. Llevaba más de media hora con su rostro en alto bajo la ducha con la intención de olvidar todo cuánto había pasado y, no obstante, durante el tiempo que había pasado allí, una estrafalaria idea se había desarrollado en su interior e incomprensiblemente, si bien nada deseaba más que sacarla de su mente, la misma seguía regresando y reafirmándose una y otra vez en lo más profundo de su ser.

En realidad, hacía muchos años ya había sentido la misma y molesta curiosidad. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría hacer el amor con alguien o incluso estar junto a otro sin que ningún contrato o alguna otra conveniencia estuvieran de por medio para interponerse en su relación.

Con el paso de los años, se había hecho a la idea de que jamás conocería aquella sensación. Sólo una vez había disfrutado estar junto a un hombre y éste fue el mismo que le enseñó que nunca tendría que volver a sentir si es que deseaba que su trabajo no se volviera su perdición. Entre eso y decirle que a él le daba lo mismo estar con ella o no, casi no había diferencia. Había sufrido algún tiempo ese desconsuelo hasta que notó para su propio pesar que tampoco sentía nada en absoluto por él. En todo caso, tendría que estar agradecida de que Hao hubiese sido precavido por ambos.

Había creído olvidarse de esa ridícula idea con los años. Sabía que era imposible que pudiera tener una relación normal y, aunque eso le doliera, debía aceptarlo y olvidar todo lo referente a esa condenada ilusión. El problema era que aquello que creyó haber olvidado había vuelto con todas sus fuerzas luego de que mantuviera con esa conversación con Yoh el día anterior. La sola noción de que él quizás podría llegar a entenderla era algo que había desestabilizado su forma de sentir por completo y sinceramente temía estar demasiado confundida al punto de cometer una terrible equivocación. Además, no podía darse el lujo de pensar en ese joven en particular. Cómo podría hacer algo así cuando lo único que los había reunido había sido el hecho de que casi le pasara por encima con su automóvil y no por nada ni siquiera remotamente parecido al amor.

Anna salió tan fastidiada consigo misma por lo que estaba pensando, que ni siquiera reparó en ponerse más que una bata y una tolla en los hombros para secar su cabello antes de ir a la habitación del joven. Probablemente Yoh aún seguiría dormido, una verdadera suerte considerando las locas ideas que tenía en su interior.

-Tal vez... amigos...-

Sacudió la cabeza molesta ante tal pensamiento y siguió caminando por el pasillo en tanto trataba de borrar todas esas malditas y condenadas opciones que empezaban a enloquecerla. Yoh no podía ser nada suyo. Nunca podría ser nada suyo. Era ridículo siquiera pensar que alguna vez ellos podrían conversar de forma natural cuando prácticamente había tenido que rogarle que aunque sea la llamara por su nombre de pila y dejara de lado al menos mínimamente la formalidad. Apenas se fuera de su casa, probablemente volvería a tratarla de la misma forma que siempre lo hacía en el hotel. Tal y como si nunca se hubieran conocido... como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada entre ellos... y eso era lo mejor. Últimamente estaba demasiado deprimida y ese seguramente era el motivo de que pensara que ambos podrían entablar aunque sea una buena conversación.

¿Cómo se sentiría si tuviera relaciones sexuales por deseo y no sólo por obligación? ¿Cómo se sentiría si ella e Yoh hicieran el amor? Anna abrió desmesuradamente los ojos en cuanto la sola idea atravesó por su cabeza. ¡Era una locura! ¿Ella e Yoh? Definitivamente estaba perdiendo todo su sentido común a causa de su desazón.

¿Ella e Yoh haciendo el amor? Eso sí que era verdaderamente ridículo. Era imposible que algo así ocurriera y no volvería a meditar esa cuestión.

Con esto en mente, entró en la habitación del joven. Para su sorpresa, Yoh ya no seguía dormido y esbozó una dulce sonrisa al verla llegar. Estaba bastante desalineado con todo su cabello revuelto y todavía no había podido volverse a poner la bata, puesto que los médicos le habían dicho que sería mejor que dejara los vendajes sin nada que los apretara por un par de horas más. Él la miró con aquella expresión llena de paz y satisfacción que tantas veces le había envidiado y, ante ese cuadro completo de lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, Anna sólo pudo mascullas una breve reflexión: "_O tal vez no..._"

Continuará...


	7. Engaño

_**Disclaimer: **_Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

_**Tormentos de ilusión**_

Capítulo siete: Engaño.

«Su sonrisa se entendió cuando aquellos labios volvieron a acercarse a los suyos. Respiraba agitadamente. Su cuerpo aún se encontraba extasiado y su piel ardía cuando el joven de cabellos castaños volvió a besarla con fervor. Sus brazos la recorrían a la vez con suavidad.

Era la segunda vez que hacía el amor con él esa noche y aún se sentía bastante torpe al respecto. Lo dejaba tocarla y besarla a su antojo, mas comenzaba a entender que eso no era suficiente. No se sentía complacida del todo de aquella forma y deseaba poder demostrarle de algún modo la felicidad que sentía al estar a su lado. Se abrazó fuertemente a su espalda antes de hacerlo girarse debajo de ella. Besó sus labios, su cuello, su pecho y lo acarició hasta el cansancio.

Oía sus gemidos con increíble satisfacción. No quería que ese momento se acabara. Se sentía plena por primera vez en demasiado tiempo y, no obstante, él aprovechó su distracción para invertir sus posiciones y aliviar así aquella sensación de excitación que parecía estarlo enloqueciendo.

Llegó a su clímax en el mismo instante en que fue penetrada. El joven se movía con impaciencia en su interior a diferencia de la primera vez. Era como si ya no sintiera ningún deleite al tocarla, al sentirla a su lado. Un nuevo orgasmo la atravesó mientras él la besaba y llegaba al suyo propio. Pero en esta ocasión, no se sentía en absoluto fascinada por lo ocurrido. Podía sentir en cambio un fuerte dolor en su interior que nada tenía que ver con algo físico o con cansancio. Se sentía defraudada... todas aquellas emociones no eran más que un engaño.»

Una lágrima recorría su mejilla cuando despertó. Colocó su mano sobre sus ojos y su frente y sacudió su cabello como si ese simple acto pudiera borrar la sensación de desasosiego que tenía en su interior. Respiró profundamente y se sentó en su cama. Esa conversación que habían mantenido se había grabado en lo más profundo de su alma. La recordaba a la perfección. Jamás podría olvidarla.

«-Ha terminado.- su cuerpo aún estaba recostado sobre el suyo. Empezaba a levantarse cuando continuó. -No estuvo bien. No tendrías que haberlo disfrutado. Si deseas llevar adelante la compañía que te han legado, deberás aprender a controlar tus emociones. No puedes sentir satisfacción cada vez que te acuestes con un hombre.-

Anna lo contempló con una sensación de desesperación creciente. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero aún así le contestó.

-Por supuesto que no. Sería imposible que eso ocurriera, sin embargo, sabes que no necesariamente debo...-

-Esta ha sido tu primera vez. Acepté ayudarte a solucionar ese "inconveniente" y comprendo tus primeras reacciones, no obstante, tu forma de actuar mientras volvíamos a tener relaciones sexuales no fue la propicia con respecto al objetivo que teníamos, Anna. Lo siento, pero dudo mucho que ninguno de los dos sienta algo realmente por el otro. En el fondo tú sabes bien que tengo razón, por eso...-

-Lo he entendido.-

Su cabeza estaba gacha mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Su cabello cubría la mayor parte de su tez a la vez que sus manos apretaban con ira las sábanas.

-Anna...- masculló con cierta preocupación. Se conocían desde niños, mas no podían seguir comportándose como tales.

-Ya te dije que lo he entendido. Si no te importa, quisiera estar sola por unos momentos para despejarme.-

-Anna, escúchame. Esto no tiene por qué cambiar nuestra relación. Aún podemos ser amigos-

-No, claro que no. Seguiremos siendo amigos, descuida.-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Sí.- suspiró. En cuanto el joven salió, agregó algo más en su interior. –Seremos amigos. Después de todo, valgo tanto para ti como el resto de ellos...-

Un suspiro cargado de tristeza escapó de sus labios en tanto se acomodaba nuevamente en la cama. Amigos... pero lo que ellos solían llamar amigos a excepción de ellos mismos eran equivalentes a simples conocidos cuya cercanía era conveniente. En todo caso, esa excepción ya no volvería a figurar.»

Anna salió de la habitación con una sensación de soledad aún mayor a la que estaba acostumbrada. No tendría que haber tenido ese sueño. Ese recuerdo no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo a olvidar los pensamientos que últimamente estaba teniendo acerca de su modo de vida. Estaba sencillamente harta.

Tan agotada como estaba abrió la puerta de la habitación de Yoh con lentitud. Fue recostándose parcialmente sobre el marco mientras lo hacía, si bien era inconciente tanto de estar allí como de estar sólo con una bata entreabierta y el todo su cabello despeinado sobre su rostro. Al abrirse del todo la puerta se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Yoh quien la observaba desde la cama. Éste se sonrojó intensamente al notar el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Buenos... días.-

Anna le sonrió en respuesta. Era como si toda esa frustración que había estado cargando desde que despertó hubiera desaparecido en esos instantes. Aún así, le sorprendió el hecho de que aquel joven se sonrojara, mas todo eso tuvo sentido cuando recordó que ese cuarto había sido su primer destino luego de haber salido sin pensarlo de su habitación. Y eso significaba...

No se molestó siquiera en mirarse antes de que su propio rostro se tornara de un color carmín. Únicamente masculló un "_enseguida vuelvo_" y se marchó rápidamente por el corredor.

* * *

La mayor parte de la mañana y de la tarde se mantuvo ocupada con papeleo sin importancia con la única intención de permanecer alejada del joven todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. Cada día le enviaban las información necesaria para que pudiera administrar los asuntos más primordiales de la empresa mientras tuviera que permanecer allí, aunque podría decirse que últimamente sólo recibía información trivial y con carencia de valor.

"_O tal vez no..._" La joven cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando esa frase volvió a su mente. Llevaba horas tratando de evadirla, mas a causa de todas las emociones que había experimentado esa mañana, incluida la visión de Yoh al despertar, no lograba despejar esa maldita sensación de necesidad de su mente. Ella no podía desearlo, simplemente eso no tenía ningún sentido. El problema era su propia depresión. Sí, ese debía ser el motivo. Pero él era tan amable, tan dulce, tan encantador que... casi golpeó la mesa al reaccionar a las posibilidades que nuevamente estaba sopesando.

¡Rayos! Todo era una mentira. Estaba cansada de fingir una y otra vez emociones que no sentía, estaba cantada de sonreír falsamente a sus supuestos amigos y estaba francamente asqueada de acostarse con otros hombres sólo por conveniencia. Quería una vida... ¡quería "su" vida!

¿Por qué no podía simplemente casarse y tener una vida normal? ¿Por qué no podía dejar su compañía a cargo de alguien más y olvidarse de toda aquella desilusión que la invadía cada día?

Los papeles que tenía en su mano acabaron esparcidos por el suelo cuando ella desesperó. Ya era de noche y su mente seguía repitiéndole una y otra vez esas palabras entremezcladas con aquella maldita charla que había mantenido hacía ya tantos años. Sentía una pesadez en su interior tan grande que habría enloquecido de leer una sola hoja más y a pesar de que sabía que no debía salir de su residencia, cuando el reloj marcó las doce, salió presurosa y se dirigió a una pista que solía alquilar para correr su automóvil. No le tomó más de unos minutos y bastante dinero el conseguir que abrieran la pista y pusieran su vehículo en condiciones.

Su piel sintió un alivio inmediato cuando comenzó a conducir por aquella pista iluminada en medio de la negrura de la noche. Sentía el viento rozarla con fuertemente a la vez que aceleraba todo lo que le era permitido en aquel lugar. Ese sentimiento de satisfacción era un leve bálsamo, pero al menos era un consuelo ante la desdicha que la consumía. Si tan sólo no hubiera empezado a cuestionarse nuevamente...

Anna cerró sus ojos tratando de disipar sus pensamientos. Fue tan sólo por un breve instante, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se abrieron tuvo la sensación de estar teniendo una pesadilla. Los frenos se sentían duros, el acelerador no funcionaba con propiedad y su velocidad iba en aumento. Pero nada de eso había sido la razón de que se perturbara tanto. No. El motivo real de su palidez, de su terror, era aquella figura que estaba de pie a pocos metros de distancia. Esos ojos castaños que le sonreían amablemente y, al mismo tiempo, esa expresión seria que tuviera cuando habían conversado acerca de su vida una vez.

Giró el volante y pisó los frenos con tal velocidad que el vehículo emitió un sonido terrible antes de rotar noventa grados sobre su eje y casi volcarse como resultado de la maniobra que acababa de realizar. Su torso cayó hacia delante junto con sus brazos los cuales amortiguaron parte del golpe sobre el volante.

Sus hombros se movían se movían frenéticamente y su respiración estaba por demás descontrolada cuando llegaron los encargados del lugar a auxiliarla. Temblaba sin poder controlarse y su agitación era tal que el latir desenfrenado de su corazón comenzaba a ocasionarle un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Salió corriendo totalmente trastornada de la pista en cuanto abrieron la puerta de su vehículo sin dar más que una simple instrucción: "_Quédenselo_."

* * *

El taxi en el que viajaba se movía a paso tranquilo por la ciudad. Su cuerpo todavía tiritaba y su respiración no se había normalizado, razón por la cual se recostó contra el asiento trasero apenas hubo indicado su dirección.

Aquella imagen que había aparecido frente a sus ojos era una ilusión. Ella lo sabía; internamente sabía que era imposible que él estuviera ahí. Pero en todo caso, su cuerpo había reaccionado por impulso ante la perplejidad que la invadió al ver esa figura. Tal vez hubiera sido un accidente, tal vez Yoh siguiera con vida y tal vez él nunca le reclamaría por sus actos. Sin embargo, ella había tenido inconcientemente la culpa de aquel hecho. Hasta entonces, no se había dado cuenta de el daño que se había ocasionado a sí misma en ese suceso. La imagen grabada de Yoh en su mente, la sangre brotando de su cuerpo, la desesperación al no poder salvarlo... probablemente ya no podría volver a usar su automóvil. Al menos, ya no podría conducirlo por placer como solía hacerlo.

Llegó a su residencia en un estado de enajenación tal que sin pensarlo corrió por las escaleras hacia la planta alta y entró en la habitación del joven sin siquiera tocar. Yoh se despertó a causa del fuerte golpe que dio la puerta al abrirse y encendió la luz. El rostro de Anna estaba totalmente pálido, junto con un jadeo incesante y la mirada totalmente perdida.

-¿Anna?-

Ella fijó sus ojos en él tan sólo un instante y comenzó a acercársele lentamente como si estuviera a punto de derrumbarse. De hecho eso fue precisamente lo que sucedió cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la cama. Su cuerpo extenuado cayó de rodillas contra el colchón y se deslizó con cuidado hasta quedar completamente sobre el del joven. Su rostro permaneció oculto contra su cuello hasta el momento en que él mencionó su nombre. Fue en ese instante cuando empezó a llorar.

-¿Anna?- masculló Yoh en medio de toda la confusión que sentía. Su tez estaba ruborizada por completo a causa de tenerla tan cerca de su cuerpo y le costaba siquiera pronunciar su nombre.

Lo que en verdad lo tenía aturdido, no obstante, era el terrible llanto y las sacudidas inconcientes que ella tenía. Nunca antes había imaginado que la vería alguna vez tan frágil, tan indefensa. Y con todo y eso, lo único que podía hacer para tratar de ayudarla era aferrarla a él con todas sus fuerzas y abrazarla hasta que se calmara al menos por un momento.

-Anna...- susurró. –Está bien. Todo está bien... Ya todo está bien.-

No lo oía. Su cuerpo seguía convulsionándose con desesperación. Él también empezaba a alterarse. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo ayudarla.

-Por favor... Anna. Tranquilízate. Te prometo que estaré aquí para ti. Ya estoy aquí... estoy aquí... contigo.-

No supo exactamente en qué instante o cuáles de sus palabras fueron las que surtieron efecto en ella y lograron sosegarla. No tenía ningún sentido. Nada tenía sentido y aún así estaba allí. Anna sollozaba suavemente ya mientras él la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Su rostro estaba recostado sobre sus cabellos en tanto sus manos se movían sutilmente para acariciar su espalda.

No tenía idea alguna de por qué ella lloraba. Tampoco sabía por qué había ido a él o por qué aceptaba que la consolara. Sólo una cosa era segura. En esos momentos ninguno de los dos quería que aquello terminara.

Continuará...

* * *

_Notas:__ "__**Engaño**__" En este capítulo me resultó interesante mostrar algunas reflexiones un poco más profundas de Anna o, al menos, algunos datos más de su pasado que expliquen su personalidad en este fanfiction. Es por eso que considero que la palabra "engaño" es la correcta para describir lo que siente Anna respecto a todo lo que ha vivido hasta el momento de conocer a Yoh. Ojalá que les haya gustado. Nos vemos! Cuídense! Chao!_


	8. La vida por un momento

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

_**Tormentos de ilusión**_

Capítulo ocho: La vida por un momento.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando oyó su voz llamándola por el intercomunicador. Aún seguía intentando inútilmente convencerse de que todo aquello no había pasado; de que no había sido tan torpe como para arrojarse a sus brazos.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmesí mientras sujetaba la bandeja que le llevaría con el desayuno. Se sentía terriblemente apenada por todo lo ocurrido. No sólo se había arrojado contra él y se había envuelto en llanto. No. Lo que más la incomodaba era el hecho de haberse quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Todavía estaba aferrada a ellos cuando despertó esa mañana. Era tan cálido. Había sido una sensación tan maravillosa que... que...

Anna casi tiró la bandeja al suelo al recordar la terrible necesidad que había sentido de permanecer allí por más tiempo. Se había levantado y huido de aquella habitación lo más rápido posible... pero no podía huir de Yoh de por vida. No. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrenarlo puesto que no había nadie más allí que pudiera ocuparse de las necesidades que tuviera aquel joven. Suspiró. En todo caso, había otra razón que le dificultaba por mucho enfrentarlo. Las palabras que él hubiera mencionado la noche anterior le seguían retumbando en su interior y conseguían con facilidad que se le erizara la piel. "_Te prometo que estaré aquí para ti._" ¿Por qué había tenido que decir algo así? Todas las locuras que ella había estado pensando se enloquecían dentro de su ser cada vez que recordaba esas palabras.

Bien, ya había llegado. Por más que deseara, no podía posponer aquel encuentro eternamente. Se limitó a entrar.

-Buenos días, Yoh.-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Anna, quien tenía su vista fija en el suelo, posó su mirada casi instantáneamente en él junto con una expresión de confusión que parecía cubrirla por completo. Yoh se ruborizó en tanto explicaba inhibido el motivo de su pregunta.

-Anoche... estabas... parecías... no parecías tú misma. Es decir... me dio la sensación de que no te encontrabas bien... de que algo estaba causándote mucho daño y...-

-Gracias.-

-¿Perdón?-

Ahora era él quien se encontraba confundido. Anna sonrió levemente.

-Anoche... sobre todo lo que ocurrió... gracias. Sé... sé que mi conducta fue de lo más incomprensible y...-

-Descuida, no necesitas darme explicaciones al respecto. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-

-Sí.-

-Me da gusto. Ayer... me quedé dormido- Yoh se ruborizó al admitir esto. Anna sonrió más abiertamente para su sorpresa. –Me quedé dormido y... bueno...-

-También yo.-

-¿También tú? No lo entiendo.-

-También... me quedé dormida. Desperté hace poco menos de una hora... aquí.-

"Aquí" Yoh grabó esa sola palabra en su interior al tiempo que intentaba comprender aquella mezcla de incomodidad y dicha que habían pronunciado aún más el tono carmesí de su piel.

Anna había dormido a su lado. Sobre él, para ser más exactos. Y si bien era ridículo que algo tan simple tuviera importancia alguna para ella más que como un error, para aquel joven, el haberla tenido tan cerca suyo era algo que no dejaba de causarle una sensación de calidez en su interior.

-Será mejor que comas antes de que se enfríe.-

-Sí, claro. Gracias.-

Los siguientes diez minutos transcurrieron en un extraño silencio. Él desayunaba tranquilamente sin siquiera percibir que Anna no había dejado de mirarlo durante todo aquel tiempo. Cuando ella habló, Yoh casi se atragantó con la comida puesto que a tal punto llegaba su silencio, que él creyó que se había marchado luego de entregarle su bandeja. En todo caso, nunca había levantado su vista para comprobarlo.

-Sé que cuando llegaste aquí pasabas la mayor parte del tiempo dormido, pero eso fue a causa de los sedantes que te dieron la primera vez que te trasladaron aquí. Lo que quiero decir es... bueno...-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Sí. Yo... me preguntaba si no te aburrías ahora que ya no estás bajo el efecto de los sedantes, Yoh. Sé que las heridas aún deben dolerte bastante como para que estés levantado, pero supongo que ha de ser muy incómodo para ti mirar el techo todo el día.-

Él la contempló pensativo por unos momentos. Anna no debía tomarse ninguna molestia con él. De hecho, ni siquiera lo conocía como para preocuparse por ello. Ella era la encargada de cuidarlo, no de entretenerlo. Entonces, ¿por qué con todo y eso sentía la necesidad de preguntarle por ello? Era amable, de eso no le cabían dudas. Lo que sí lo hacía dudar y sentirse perturbado era que Anna no parecía ser en absoluto una mujer amable para con el resto del mundo. ¿Acaso se sentía en la obligación de actuar así por algún motivo que él desconocía? No estaba seguro, mas no le agradaba la idea en absoluto de que aquella cercanía estuviera relacionada a una imposición. En realidad, ¿de qué más podría tratarse?

-¿Yoh?-

-Sí. Bueno...- se detuvo a meditar el asunto por unos instantes más antes de contestar. –No es que me divierta sin hacer nada, pero tampoco necesitas preocuparte por eso. Lo que quiero decir es que...-

-Qué estás aburrido, pero que no quieres que me entrometa.-

-Sí... digo, ¡no! No estoy tratando de ofenderte.- se apresuró a agregar. –Es sólo que no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias conmigo.-

-Lo sé, pero quiero tomármelas. Anoche... la razón por la que entré en estado de shock fue porque salí unos minutos a correr mi automóvil en una pista alquilada y tuve que frenar de improviso al recordar el accidente. Jamás... jamás había sentido esa desesperación... la sensación de impotencia que sentí cuando a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no pude frenar a tiempo para evitar el accidente.-

-Anna...-

-La impotencia, sin embargo, no fue algo que me resultara nuevo. Estoy... tan harta. Tan asqueada de esa sensación.- al ver la expresión cargada de culpa en el rostro de Yoh, su propia aflicción fue reemplazada por una leve sonrisa en su rostro. –Pero no te pregunto sobre tu comodidad en esta casa por ello, Yoh. Lo que sucede es que yo simplemente enloquecería si tuviera que quedarme encerrada en una habitación y prácticamente atada a mi cama sin poder hacer nada más que comer o dormir.-

-Lo entiendo.- sonrió. -Gracias. La verdad es que sí me aburro bastante, pero no quería molestarte con esto ya que comprendo que eres una mujer muy ocupada.- hizo una pausa. –Pero, ¿sabes? A riesgo de que te enfades conmigo te diré algo: no sé a qué te referías cuando decías que estabas acostumbrada a sentir impotencia ante muchas situaciones. Tampoco tengo noción de cuánto te esfuerzas a diario para realizar tú trabajo y, no obstante, sí hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, Anna: tú nunca te tomas un respiro. Nunca te detienes ni por un segundo a respirar el aire fresco y...-

-¿Me estás sugiriendo que me tome unas vacaciones, Yoh?-

-¿Qué? Bueno... quizás te ayuden a sentirte mejor y...-

-Tal vez tengas razón.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Que tal vez tengas razón sobre lo de tomarme vacaciones.- sonrió. –Nunca he tomado unas vacaciones desde los diez años. Creo que fue a esa edad cuando comenzaron a instruirme acerca de lo que sería mi vida.-

-Definitivamente necesitas descansar.-

-Y tú algo más qué hacer que mirar el techo.-

Anna contuvo con dificultad la risa implícita en sus facciones cuando observó la confusión que le habían provocado sus palabras. Se sentía terriblemente incómoda por lo que estaba a punto de decirle, mas después de haber concebido esa idea, le parecía casi imposible el poder borrarla de su mente si no la llevaba a cabo. Se limitó a expresar sus pensamientos en palabras.

-Tomarse unas vacaciones es algo bueno cuando existe algo que uno pueda hacer durante las mismas. Me refiero a algún pasatiempo, alguna diversión con amigos... tú me entiendes. Pero yo no tengo ningún amigo para compartir un buen momento ni tampoco nada que tenga un significado especial para mí como para tomarme unas vacaciones. De hecho, te propondré algo: creo que voy a tomarme unas vacaciones de la oficina. Unas relajantes vacaciones... aquí.-

-Disculpa, pero ¿a qué te refieres con "aquí"?-

-Dijiste que no querías molestar a una mujer ocupada con tus problemas, ¿cierto?- cuando él asintió inhibido, continuó. –Bien, ¿qué te parecería molestar a una mujer sin nada en absoluto qué hacer con tus problemas?-

-Anna... Anna yo no podría pedirte algo así. No puedes dejar todo de lado para atenderme.-

-No planeaba atenderte... no al menos si con esa palabra te refieres a estar a tu lado en silencio todo el día. Lo que trato de decir, es que te ayudaré a pasar el tiempo aquí a cambio de que tú hagas lo mismo. Es más bien como un intercambio.-

-¿Quieres que finjamos ser amigos y pasemos el tiempo juntos?-

Anna suspiró con una cuota de exasperación en su mirada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Le ofrecía su compañía, le ofrecía su amistad (al menos temporal), le ofrecía pasar el tiempo allí de mejor manera... y él ponía todos los peros del mundo para evitarlo. Cerró sus ojos. No, definitivamente era ella la que había perdido su sentido común. Yoh podía ser gentil, sin embargo, ella había sido la causante de todo su dolor. Era ilógico que quisiera verla siquiera. ¿Y para colmo se le ocurría proponerle estar a su lado todo el día? Era absurdo.

-No. Tienes razón... fue una idea muy tonta de mi parte pedirte algo así. Te pido disculpas.-

Su mirada se tornó depresiva en cuanto se giró hacia la puerta. Debía marcharse antes de que su incomodidad fuera aún mayor. Después de todo, sería ella en persona quien de todos modos debería convivir con él mientras permaneciera herido.

-¿Eso significa que no quieres?-

Anna se giró confusa y casi instantáneamente al oírlo. Yoh se ruborizó.

-Lo que yo quise decir fue que tu propuesta parecía indicar que fingiríamos tratarnos bien para convivir juntos. A mí no me agradan esas cosas...- antes de que la joven pudiera acotar algo, él mencionó sin saberlo las únicas palabras que ella no habría sido nunca capaz de eludir. –Pero si me lo permites, me gustaría intentar... sería grato que pudiéramos ser amigos y...-

-Me encantaría.-

-Disculpa, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-Es decir... que estaría bien para mí intentarlo.- hizo una leve pausa. -Y ya que te agrada tanto intentar cosas nuevas... ¿por qué no me ayudas a pensar en cómo convencer a mi secretaria de que no le dará un paro miocardio por mi ausencia?-

A Yoh sólo le tomó unos instantes comprender que estaba bromeando y empezar a reír. Anna también rió brevemente antes de interrumpir sus risas con otro comentario.

-Suena cómico, ¿verdad? Pero temo que no fue del todo una broma. La llamaré para avisarle que no me envíe documentos de ningún tipo durante el próximo mes y si sobrevivo a su llanto estaré aquí en unos quince minutos.-

-Espera por favor, Anna. No puedo comprenderlo. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de avisarle que no te mande documentos de ningún tipo?-

-Verás, la cuestión es que no podía decir que cuidaría de ti cuando yo paso la mayor parte del día fuera de mi residencia. Así que digamos que convertí mi residencia en mi oficina, temporalmente.-

-Entiendo. Lamento que tuvieras que...-

-¿Sabes jugar cartas?-

-¿Cómo? No. Nunca nadie quiso enseñarme.-

-Cuando vuelva traeré un mazo de cartas. Creo que puedo enseñarte un poco.-

-Claro, eso sería excelente.-

-Bien.-

Cuando Anna se marchó, Yoh apoyó pesadamente su cabeza contra la almohada mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Aún no podía creer que había aceptado una propuesta así de parte de ella. De hecho, todavía podía creer el que ella se lo propusiera. Al fin y al cabo ¿cuál era el sentido de todo aquello? Pero podría estar de un modo particularmente especial a su lado. Tal vez fuera sólo algo temporal, mas eso era mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado.

Por otra parte, algo que lo había dejado atónito había sido el hecho de que Anna no tuviera amigo alguno. Una vida tan solitaria debía de ser muy triste. Siendo así, no le extrañaba que nunca se tomara unas vacaciones. Su trabajo era lo único en lo que podía ocupar su tiempo.

* * *

Era aquella una mañana lluviosa y gris. Yoh contemplaba distraídamente la lluvia a través de la ventana mientras que Anna barajaba con tranquilidad. Llevaban aproximadamente unas tres semanas y media bajo la misma rutina: ella iba a verlo en las mañanas y jugaban algunas partidas. Luego, almorzaban y pasaban la mayor parte de la tarde conversando de asuntos triviales. En las noches, Anna encendía un televisor y un reproductor de video que había trasladado a aquel cuarto y veían alguna película juntos.

La primera ocasión en que esto ocurrió, ella le había comentado que siempre solían enviarle los videos de las películas estreno de la temporada, los nuevos libros y CDs como regalos recurrentes de sus accionistas y de las empresas que contrataban sus servicios. La única ironía era que nunca había tenido tiempo de ver, oír o leer ninguna de ella.

En todo caso, Yoh siempre se dormía antes de que la película en cuestión llegara a su fin y ese era el momento en el cual Anna lo cubría con las mantas, apagaba el aparato y se retiraba. De todos modos, ella jamás prestaba atención alguna a la película. Por lo general, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo contemplándolo mientras él veía la cinta. Era curioso que el joven no lo notara y, no obstante, ella parecía no poder evitar caer en ese hábito de mirarlo con un atisbo de ternura en su expresión.

Esa mañana en particular, Anna parecía encontrarse incómoda por algún motivo. Al percibir esto, Yoh se apresuró a preguntar:

-¿Ocurre algo, Anna?-

-No. Sólo estaba pensando en mi trabajo.-

-Extrañas tu trabajo, ¿cierto?- masculló el con una cuota oculta de decepción. –Además, has pasado encerrada mucho tiempo aquí. Normalmente tú sueles ir al hotel a menudo y...-

-No lo extraño en absoluto. Lo que no me agrada es la idea de regresar.-

-¿La idea de regresar?- no puedo evitar reír ante aquella salida. –Bueno, la mayoría de las personas odia que se acaben sus vacaciones. Por cierto, todo este tiempo he tenido curiosidad acerca de algo, Anna.-

-¿De qué se trata?- comentó tranquilamente en tanto quitaba por primera vez su vista de las cartas para prestarle toda su atención. –No creo que haya mucho en mí que sea tan interesante, Yoh.-

-Es que... tú comentaste en una ocasión que no tenías amigos y cuando yo dije que no sabía cómo jugar cartas, tú dijiste que me enseñarías y... bueno... lo que yo me preguntaba es...-

-¿Cómo es que sé jugar si no tengo con quién?-

-Sí... eso.-

-A algunos de los empresarios con los que trato les agradan los juegos de mesa. Es una forma de distender tensiones antes o después de una reunión. Me refiero a hombres que ya no consideran el sexo como algo importante. Hombres de una edad un poco avanzada, para los cuales yo podría ser su nieta o biznieta. Ellos disfrutan de otro tipo de pasatiempos, Yoh y me resulta muy agradable pasar algún que otro momento de distensión o conversar con ellos.-

Él respiró profundamente antes de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Lo había preocupado en particular el modo sarcástico y enfático en que Anna había encerrado a la palabra "_sexo_" y también su aparente preferencia por las personas que tienen otra forma de tratar con ella.

-Anna... sé que esto no me incumbe, pero tengo la sensación de que por tus palabras odias tus visitas al hotel ¿o acaso me equivoco?-

-No. Dime algo, ¿realmente pensaste que me agradaba? ¿Pensabas que me acostaba con ellos por placer? ¿Acaso crees que lo disfruto, Yoh?- al ver la mirada apenada que yacía en su rostro, explotó. -¡Maldición! ¡Lo odio!-

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?-

-Es una parte de mi trabajo... de lo que me impusieron de trabajo.- comentó casi en susurró luego de calmarse un poco. –Pero ya no volverá a ocurrir. Decidí que no volvería a hacer algo así esa última noche que fui al hotel junto a Ren Tao. Ese cretino creyó que sólo por hablar de negocios podía... esa no fue la primera vez que un hombre intentó seducirme aprovechando las circunstancias. Supongo que quizás se deba a que ya estaba harta de ello desde hace rato y que Ren Tao fue la gota que acabó de rebasar el vaso.-

-Me alegra oír eso.- Yoh sonrió por primera vez desde que comenzaran a hablar. –Aunque creo que a Manta no le alegrará mucho perder a una de sus mejores clientas.-

-Lo dudo.-

-¿Dudas ser una de sus mejores clientas?-

-No, no dudo eso. Pero, ¿sabes? Aunque no vaya acompañada, es muy probable que siga frecuentando el hotel. Me agrada la vista desde la habitación setecientos cuatro.-

-¿La vista? ¿Por eso pides esa habitación, Anna?-

-Así es.- suspiró. –Te diré algo que nadie más sabe: cuando aún solía respetar la tradición y estaba con algún hombre, era necesario que fingiera un poco de placer... lo mínimo e indispensable al menos. Pero la mayoría del tiempo los hombres no me miraban a los ojos. Era en esos momentos cuando solía observar el cielo a través de las ventanas de esa habitación. Nunca sentí placer por lo que estaba ocurriendo y la ventana solía ser mi vía de escape para olvidar todo lo que sucedía por algún período de tiempo.-

-Anna...-

El semblante en el rostro del joven denotaba por mucho el gran dolor que le ocasionaba oír aquella confesión. Y él que siempre había creído que ella salía con aquellos hombres porque ese era su deseo... cuán iluso había sido.

-Lo lamento. Yo... todo este tiempo, yo...-

-Alto. ¿Todo este tiempo?- ella lo miró casi con exasperación cuando dejó de pensar en sus propias palabras para interpretar las que él pronunciara. -¿Cómo que todo este tiempo? Es decir... sé la razón por la que te disculpas, pero lo que me aterra son las palabras que usaste. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en el hotel, Yoh?-

-Cinco años.- al ver la palidez en la tez de la joven, no pudo evitar sonreír. –Descuida, tú no tenías ningún motivo por el cual saber de mí. Después de todo, yo sólo soy un...-

-Te equivocas. Han sido muchos años, Yoh. Es tan... vergonzoso. Aunque eso demuestra lo mucho que disfruto mis visitas al hotel por asuntos laborales.-

-Supongo que sí.- rió. –Oye, ¿no crees que ya mezclaste lo suficiente esas cartas?-

-Sí.- un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas antes de que también ella riera. –Supongo que ya es más que suficiente.-

-Sí y tampoco podrás decir que te he vencido porque las cartas estaban mal mezcladas.-

-No seas tan arrogante. Tú no ganas siempre.-

-¿No?-

-De acuerdo, la mayoría de las veces la suerte está a tu favor.-

Ambos rieron. Anna aún sonreía cuando él agregó:

-Por supuesto, Annita.-

-Annita...-

El color carmesí que invadió el rostro de Yoh no era más que una clara evidencia de que había hablado sin pensar. Se sentía terriblemente apenado como para mirarla a los ojos y disculparse. El problema es que le resultaba demasiado sencillo comunicarse con ella y mucho más fácil aún se le hacía el relajarse a su lado. ¡Maldición! ¡Él la amaba! Ella lo había conquistado desde que la vio por primera vez. No podía evitar sentir una terrible satisfacción a causa de todas las cosas que ocurrían entre ellos y de todo aquel tiempo que disfrutaban juntos. "Juntos" Sí, Anna también parecía sincera al momento de expresar su felicidad en aquellos días, mas no tendría que haber sido tan descuidado. No tendría que haberla llamado de un modo tan informal y... cercano. Si Anna enfurecía por aquello...

-Annita...- repitió ella. –Annita suena muy...-

-¿Irrespetuoso?- comentó afligido. Ella lo sorprendió al contradecirlo.

-Familiar. Suena muy familiar... me agrada.-

Ante ese comentario, él no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos. Su rostro seguía levemente ruborizado luego de que mencionara esas palabras y le sonreía. ¿No estaba molesta en absoluto? Parecía todo lo contrario.

Y si hasta ese momento Yoh no había quedado completamente cautivado por la situación, era definitivo que aquella respuesta y aquella expresión cargada con una mezcla de timidez y dicha, lo habían logrado.

El juego comenzó entre risas y algunos sonrojos y continuó por varias horas hasta el almuerzo. Sin embargo, aquel entretenimiento no parecía ser el eje central de la cálida atmósfera que yacía en el ambiente. Yoh no podía dejar de sonreír cada vez que jugaba una carta. Y muy a pesar de sí misma, Anna no podía evitar devolvérsela cada vez que lo notaba.

Lo contemplaba en todo momento, casi todo instante en un profundo estado de embelesamiento y sin prestar la mínima atención al juego. Teniendo en cuenta esto, era muy lógico que perdiera a cada rato. No obstante, lo verdaderamente preocupante, lo que en verdad debería de estarla perturbando era: ¿Por qué no le importaba ni deseaba evitarlo? Más aún... ¿por qué comenzaba a sentir aquellos prácticamente irrefrenables impulsos de besarlo?

Continuará...


	9. Máscaras y prejuicios

_Hola a todos. Antes que nada, me disculpo. La razón de que no actualizara no fue falta de tiempo sino de ánimo. (He estado depresiva por varios días) Este es el primer capítulo "nuevo" de este fanfiction. Ojalá les agrade. Nos vemos. Cuídense!_

_Advertencia:__ Este capítulo contiene un lemon. _

_**Disclaimer: **_Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

_**Tormentos de ilusión**_

Capítulo nueve: Máscaras y prejuicios

La quinta vez que sonó su celular, se resignó al hecho de que ya no se encontraba dormida. Algo agotada, miró su despertador sólo para descubrir que había dormido muchísimo más de lo que debía. Ya casi era mediodía y ella ni siquiera se había levantado.

La culpa de todo la tenía su invitado. Ese fue el primer pensamiento coherente que resonó en su mente. Yoh y ella habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche hablando de trivialidades y divirtiéndose... y ahora estaba pagando el precio de ello. Debería haberse marchado de su habitación para dejarlo descansar un poco. El problema era que él estaba recuperándose y ya no se agotaba tan rápidamente como antes. Ahora podían pasar mucho más tiempo juntos.

En todo caso, a ella le agradaba esa situación, si bien parecía haberse olvidado por completo de la verdadera razón por la cual Yoh se encontraba viviendo en esa casa. Todo terminaría cuando él se recuperase y le dieran el alta médica... y eso podría ocurrir en cualquier momento.

Su cabeza aún daba vueltas cuando notó que su celular seguía sonando. Lo tomó con cierto fastidio y se propuso a terminar lo más pronto posible con esa llamada.

* * *

Yoh sonrió en cuanto la vio bajar por las escaleras. Ya no era necesario que permaneciera en su habitación todo el día y le agradaba poder salir a caminar por el jardín o simplemente estar en cualquier otro sector de la casa.

Aún así, su sonrisa no duró demasiado. Anna lo contemplaba con seriedad e incluso algo frialdad en su mirada. Ella se apresuró a sonreírle levemente en cuanto se percató del cambio de actitud del joven, sin embargo, Yoh ya se encontraba lo suficientemente alterado a causa de su primera impresión al verla llegar como para tranquilizarse con esa sonrisa.

Anna se sintió incómoda con cada paso que la acercaba al sofá en donde él se encontraba. Tenía una sensación de vértigo recurrente desde que contestara aquella maldita llamada en la mañana. Era una sensación que no lograba entender y que tampoco deseaba analizar, pero estaba segura de que el presentimiento que comenzaba a internalizar inconcientemente en su mente era lo suficientemente poderoso como para causarse mucho dolor.

-Tú doctor llamó en la mañana.-

-¿Vendrá nuevamente a cerciorarse de mi estado?-

Yoh casi rió al decir aquello. De hecho, si no fuera por el hecho de seguir intranquilo a causa la expresión en el rostro de Anna, probablemente habría cedido al impulso. No era la primera vez que iban médicos a comprobar que la joven no lo hubiera matado con sus cuidados. La primera ocasión lo había preocupado mucho. Temía que el médico determinara que él estaría mejor en algún otro lugar y lo alejaran de Anna. De todas formas, eso jamás había sucedido y todas las veces que habían acudido a revisarlo, los doctores habían afirmado que los cuidados que estaba recibiendo eran más que adecuados. Él siempre reía cada vez que oía algo al respecto, puesto que no había forma alguna de que él pudiera sentirse mejor cuidado que con ella a su lado. Disponía de la compañía de Anna en todo momento del día. Había aceptado finalmente y con gran placer que la joven estaría sólo para él durante el tiempo que permaneciera convaleciente. Y era realmente maravilloso, ya que jamás había imaginado siquiera que podría tenerla por tanto tiempo a su lado o que aquella experiencia lo haría tan increíblemente feliz.

No le importaba que vinieran médicos una y otra vez a controlar su estado. Lo único que a él le importaba era pasar todo el tiempo posible con Anna.

-No. Él vendrá para verificar si ya estás listo para que te den de alta.-

El rostro de Yoh empalideció tan velozmente como comprendió el significado de esas palabras. Una fuerte punzada atravesó su pecho al tiempo que imaginaba el terrible dolor que sentiría en el momento que unas sencillas palabras lo separaran para siempre de Anna.

-¿Cuándo vendrá?- le costó pronunciar cada una de las palabras. Se negaba a aceptar que quizás todo terminara en unas pocas horas.

-Llegará aproximadamente en media hora. Deberías alistarte para verlo, Yoh.-

-Sí. Lo sé.-

-Yo iré a preparar el almuerzo.-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-No. Prefiero que te alistes para cuando el médico llegue.-

Yoh suspiró. Con cada palabra, gesto o incluso aquel sutil rechazo por parte de Anna, él iba sintiéndose cada vez más solo. Le resultaba cada vez más difícil engañarse a sí mismo respecto de lo que ocurriría en menos de una hora. Iba a perderla... y Anna ya estaba actuando en consecuencia. Para ella, ahora que sabía que dejaría de estar bajo su responsabilidad, él ya no significaba nada.

-Yoh...-

Se detuvo. El joven se volteó a contemplarla al notar su tono dubitativo. Ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, pero el hecho de que ella lo llamara y en un tono que casi parecía un tartamudeo, lo hizo quedar literalmente paralizado.

-Yo... sin importar lo que diga el médico... quiero...-

No pudo continuar. El sonido del timbre interrumpió sus palabras y al mismo tiempo generó una fuerte punzada en su interior. ¿Qué había estado a punto de decirle? ¿Acaso había estado a punto de pedirle que se quedara allí? ¿En qué momento había comenzado a pensar en esa idea absurda?

O quizá no fuera tan absurda. Ese pensamiento le heló la sangre. En verdad quería que se quedara. El sentimiento era tan fuerte que sentía como si estuviera oprimiéndole el pecho. Un mes, dos meses... se preguntó si se trataba sólo del hecho de que se separaran tan pronto. Pero se estaba engañando a sí misma. Dos meses era un tiempo más que suficiente si todo lo que ella deseaba de él era tener a alguien con quien hablar. También era tiempo suficiente como para que empezara a tenerle afecto... o aún más. Y era ese "aún más" lo que la aterraba. ¿Sería acaso posible?

-¿Quieres que yo atienda?-

La pregunta la sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento. Yoh la miraba algo preocupado. Probablemente era por el hecho de que se hubiera quedado muda e inmóvil a causa de sus propios pensamientos.

-No, yo lo haré. Descuida, estoy bien.-

Pero no lo estaba. Con cada paso que daba hacia la puerta se encontraba cada vez más aterrada. Si el médico daba de alta a Yoh, él ya no tendría que permanecer en su casa... y ella ya no podría tenerlo a su lado como estaba acostumbrada. De hecho, cuando él se fuera, todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y todos los sentimientos que pudieran compartir se esfumarían hasta perderse en la nada.

Yoh volvería a la formalidad al tratarla... y a ella se le erizaba la piel de sólo pensar que esa manera de hablarle tan frívola e impersonal era lo que le esperaba. Ya no habría sonrisas que no fueran meramente una cordialidad. Ya no habría palabras llenas de sentimentalismo...ya no habría nada.

Maldición. No quería que todo aquello terminara. Quería que ese médico determinara que Yoh debía seguir estando con ella en su casa.

* * *

-Estoy realmente impresionado, señorita Kyouyama. Parece que se ha encargado de todo en forma excelente.-

Habían subido a la habitación del joven para la revisación médica. El doctor que había ido a revisarlo en esa ocasión era el mismo que se había encargado de atender a Yoh la primera vez que fue llevado a la clínica. Su nombre era Fausto. Era un médico bastante experimentado, si bien su cabello rubio en conjunto con sus otros rasgos y su expresión afable, lo hacían parecer mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era. En todo caso, lo único que a la joven le importaba en ese entonces, era que aquel doctor la estaba separando de Yoh con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Anna miró al médico por unos instantes y luego dirigió su atención hacia Yoh. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando él de todo aquello. Se preguntó si para él tenía alguna importancia lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tal vez Yoh deseara marcharse prontamente de la casa y era únicamente ella a quien ese hecho la afectaba.

-Según lo que puedo ver, yo creo que ya estás en condiciones de ser dado de alta, Yoh. Podría hacerte un par de estudios en la clínica para cerciorarme, no obstante, no hay duda alguna de que tu recuperación ha sido exitosa y de que ya puedes valerte por ti mismo. Yo recomendaría que descanses uno o dos días más y que después de eso hagamos el papeleo necesario para que el alta sea un hecho.-

Fausto sonrió. Nunca creyó que tendría que decir algo así. La primera vez que había oído acerca de la petición de Kyouyama acerca de hacerse cargo de ese joven, había reído. Le parecía absurdo que ella propusiera hacerse cargo en persona de él. Supuso que ella contrataría a alguien en su residencia para cuidarlo, y sin embargo, se había llevado una terrible sorpresa al enterarse más tarde, por algunos de sus compañeros, que era efectivamente ella quien se estaba haciendo cargo de cuidarlo.

Por otro lado, había esperado reacciones muy diferentes ante sus palabras. Él habría esperado que Kyouyama se alegrara de que le quitaran la responsabilidad de cuidar de ese joven, no que ella prácticamente se pusiera lívida y evidentemente angustiada al oírlo. Tampoco esperaba que su paciente pareciera profundamente dolido de estar finalmente sano, pero por increíble que pareciera ese era el caso. En realidad, se sentía como si acabara de dar una terrible noticia en lugar de confirmarles que ambos podrían regresar nuevamente a sus propias vidas.

-Bueno, si no les molesta, creo que será mejor que me retire. Tengo muchos otros pacientes que atender en la clínica.-

Comentó Fausto al notar el denso e incómodo silencio que yacía en la habitación. Tenía la impresión de que si no salía de allí, en cualquier momento vería lágrimas... ¡y ni siquiera serían de felicidad!

-Le agradezco mucho su tiempo, doctor.-

-Descuide, señorita Kyouyama. No es ninguna molestia. Ha sido un gusto, Yoh.-

-Muchas gracias por todo, doctor.-

Yoh sonrió levemente; Anna también... y Fausto comenzó a alegrarse de que Anna Kyouyama fuera fanática de los automóviles y no de la cacería, sin tener que meditar mucho en la razón.

* * *

Esa noche, intentó muchas veces en vano dormir un poco. La idea de que había perdido a Anna lo destruía por dentro una y otra vez. En realidad, ni siquiera podía decir que la había perdido. Todo lo que había logrado durante su estadía, había sido que ella fuera amable. No había ningún otro sentimiento por parte de ella hacia él. Eso era todo.

Se preguntó cómo haría para volver a la misma rutina de antes luego de haberla tenido tan cerca y tan próxima durante tanto tiempo. No quería alejarse de Anna, si bien tampoco podía pedirle que lo dejara seguir allí como si aún lo necesitara.

Anna no había estado en casi todo el día cerca de él. Lo había esquivado tanto que el dolor fue incrementándose cada vez más con el paso de las horas. Le habría encantado al menos disfrutar de los pocos momentos que le quedaban para tenerla a su lado, pero ella parecía estar más que dispuesta a impedir que eso pasara.

Yoh se durmió finalmente con una expresión de profundo pesar en su rostro. Habían sido dos meses de ensueño. Dos meses en los que la había tenido sólo para él. Dos meses en los que había descubierto que lo que sentía hacía ella no era nada en comparación al sentimiento que ahora albergaba. Dos meses que, en definitiva, iban a quitarle mucho, pero no le dejarían nada con lo que llenar el vacío que el dejar de estar junto a Anna le provocaba.

* * *

-No puedo creer que a pesar de que le dije explícitamente que no lo hiciera, se atreviera a enviarme todo el papeleo retrasado de la empresa.-

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que oyó Yoh mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Anna se veía tensa, incluso algo alterada. No tenía sentido alguno que estuviera así. Al fin iba a librarse de él. Sí, ya no podía negar lo que sentía. Sentía que todos esos momentos juntos no habían sido más que una mentira para que ambos tuvieran algo qué hacer tal y como Anna había comentado en un primer momento. Si estaba alterada, probablemente era por algo relacionado al regreso a su trabajo.

-Veo que ya despertaste. Desayunaremos en unos minutos. Sólo tengo que revisar unos papeles.-

-No te preocupes, no tengo ningún apuro. Además, no quiero distraerte de tu trabajo por algo tan simple.-

-No me distraes, Yoh. En todo caso, no tengo ningún interés en ocuparme de ninguno de estos documentos que mi secretaria ha enviado. Más aún cuando la mayoría están relacionados a posibles expansiones de la empresa.-

-Pues deberían importarte. Después de todo, ¿qué es más importante que un buen negocio? Tener mucho dinero y muchas empresas bajo tu control es lo más importante. Qué más da si no puedes hacer un desayuno, si eso no es algo que produzca ningún dinero ni es en absoluto fructífero.-

Anna lo contempló como si no lo reconociera. Su mirada y todo su rostro estaban cargados con un dolor y una decepción tan grandes, que lo atravesaron en un instante; haciéndole percatarse de lo que acababa de decir. Había estado tan furioso por la actitud de ella. Había estado tan terriblemente dolido, que había hablado sin pensar. Pero esa no era una excusa para su conducta. Anna no se merecía esas palabras. Aún cuando todo lo que había dicho y hecho había estado únicamente relacionado con convivir en armonía con él, no tenía derecho a hablarle de esa forma. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que él estaba sintiendo. La culpa había sido suya por ilusionarse tanto... y aún así no podía dejar de sentir aquel terrible dolor que tanto daño le estaba causando.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al descubrir que los ojos de ella estaban humedecidos. Anna había permanecido en el mismo lugar y lo contemplaba absolutamente inmóvil. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarla en cualquier instante.

Finalmente había dicho lo que en verdad pensaba de ella. Había dicho lo que en verdad sentía... y todo aquello que ella había temido oír había sido pronunciado. Ya no tenía ningún sentido preguntarle si deseaba quedarse un tiempo más allí ni si podían seguir teniendo una relación amistosa luego de su partida. No, si se lo hubiera propuesto, probablemente Yoh se habría reído en su cara... o no. Él era demasiado dulce como para hacer algo así, pero era más que obvio que habría rechazado su proposición.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y una fuerte opresión en el pecho a la vez que retrocedía. El dolor que esas pocas palabras le habían ocasionado era tan fuerte que le costaba mantener la compostura. Él pensaba que ella era solamente una mujer ambiciosa y sin sentimientos. La mirada llena de frialdad que le había dirigido, expresaba más que cualquier otra cosa lo mucho que él parecía despreciarla. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para ocultar que pensaba lo peor de ella? ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para fingir tanto placer cuando parecía aborrecer su simple presencia?

"_Te prometo que estaré aquí para ti_" ¿Cómo había podido siquiera pronunciar algo así alguien que la detestaba tanto? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué la había dejado sentirse tan especial a su lado cuando en realidad su compañía no era apreciada? No lo sabía, pero había algo de lo que sí estaba segura: Ya no podía seguir en esa habitación sin derrumbarse.

-Entiendo. Iré a mi habitación a ocuparme de mi trabajo.-

Dicho esto, se marcho de la habitación antes de que Yoh pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna. Él la miró partir lleno de arrepentimiento. Sólo le quedaban unas pocas horas para estar a su lado. Sólo le quedaban unas míseras horas en las cuales poder estar cerca suyo. No, ya no le quedaba nada. Desde el momento en que había pronunciado esas palabras, él había perdido definitiva y completamente la posibilidad de cualquier cercanía o contacto con Anna. Probablemente, ya no volviera a verla antes de su partida. Luego de la misma, ya no existiría entre ellos más que una mera y frívola formalidad o incluso menos. ¿Por qué había tenido que decir aquellas palabras? Si al menos pudiera hacer algo para recuperar siquiera un poco de lo que acababa de perder. Si al menos pudiera recuperar a su Anna por unas horas. Pero eso era imposible. Sólo podía esperar el final de ese maldito día y comienzo de aquel que los separaría en forma definitiva y total.

* * *

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que había tratado de conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Ya era la segunda ocasión en la que sus sentimientos generaban un caos en su interior, si bien en esta ocasión parte del motivo era distinto. Las palabras de Yoh continuaban resonando hasta en lo más profundo de su alma.

La noche anterior, todo su dolor había estado relacionado con la incertidumbre de si ellos podrían seguir viéndose luego de que él se marchara. Ahora, después de saber cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos del joven, se sentía devastada. Nunca antes había imaginado siquiera que todo terminaría de ese modo. En realidad, jamás había imaginado cómo se sentiría cuando aquello terminara. ¿Acaso había esperado que aquella relación no tuviera fin? Desde que lo había conocido, muchas ideas habían rondado por su mente. Casi todas habían sido descartadas inmediatamente, puesto que suponía que eran el resultado de lo cómoda que se sentía junto a él. ¿Había sido sincera en cuanto a esos sentimientos? Quizás podría haberse engañado en un principio con esa excusa, sin embargo, ya no podía seguir fingiendo que nada ocurría.

Se giró algo fastidiada sobre la cama, sólo para sujetarse con fuerza a su almohada. Quería que la noche terminara de una vez y con ello llegara el fin de su calvario. No. Eso también era una mentira. No quería que terminara. Quería despertar en la mañana y descubrir que todo había sido sólo un mal sueño. Quería bajar por las escaleras y encontrarse con Yoh sonriéndole y con esa mirada tan cautivadora que tanto le encantaba. Quería recostarse a su lado y contemplarlo mientras él se divertía o simplemente cuando hablaba. Quería despertarse, como por accidente, entre sus brazos y reír ambos de aquella distracción mientras se acurrucaban aún más entre las sábanas.

Anna se incorporó velozmente en el mismo instante en que ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Una cosa era que le agradara verlo sonreír o que le gustara contemplarlo... pero ¿qué la había poseído como para desear estar entre sus brazos? Más aún, ¿por qué comenzaba a sentir nuevamente la incontenible necesidad de besarlo?

Porque la idea de estar siempre junto a él era lo que ella más deseaba. Porque había estado engañándose durante dos largos meses por temor a admitir lo que en verdad la inquietaba.

No era el simple hecho de que le agradara hablar con él. Ya no importaba el hecho de que él pudiera entender todo lo que le pasaba. Ella amaba cada instante en el que permanecía a su lado. Amaba sus sonrisas, sus miradas, su forma de ser, su ingenuidad, su sensibilidad, su dulzura, el modo en que la hacía sentir tan especial y apreciada con unas simples palabras... Ella lo amaba.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama y salió de la habitación en un estado de absoluto ensimismamiento. La aterraba la conclusión a la que había llegado, mas ya no podía seguirse engañando. Amaba Yoh. Y eso era algo terriblemente trágico, ya que el hombre de quien se había enamorado, era el mismo al que perdería y el mismo que había demostrado que nada sentía por ella más que desagrado.

Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al tiempo que caminaba sin rumbo. El dolor era mucho más intenso que nunca. Quería olvidarse de todo y refugiarse en brazos de Yoh. Quería que la abrazara y le dijera que todo cuanto había oído no era más que una horrible pesadilla.

Antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba haciendo, ya se encontraba en el interior de la habitación del joven. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y un tenue resplandor iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

Yoh se hallaba profundamente dormido en la cama. Tenía aquella expresión serena que siempre había logrado encandilarla. Ella se acercó sin siquiera pensarlo a la cama. Sólo quería sentir su calor aunque fuera una vez antes de que se marchara. Se recostó ligeramente a su lado y apoyó sus labios contra los suyos. Sabía que no podría tener más que un mero contacto o correría el riesgo de despertarlo y tener que acarrear las consecuencias de sus actos. Sin embargo, no pudo separarse de él una vez el beso hubo terminado. La necesidad de quedarse abrazada a él era irresistible, casi tanto como el hecho de anhelar volver a besarlo.

Rozó sus labios contra los suyos varias veces más sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía. No podía apartarse del joven ni quería acabar con aquella calidez que sentía cada vez que lo besaba.

Cuando sus brazos la asieron, Anna tardó varios momentos en descubrir que ya no era la única persona despierta en esa habitación. Estaba demasiado concentrada en esos embriagadores labios con para pensar en alguna otra cosa... como por ejemplo el que Yoh pudiera despertar.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya se encontraba recostada debajo Yoh en la cama. Sus brazos la aferraban con fuerza, al tiempo que él la besaba con toda la intensidad y la pasión que ella anhelaba. Anna deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se aferró vehementemente a sus cabellos como respuesta a todas las sensaciones que él estaba generando en su interior. Cuando sus labios se separaron, no sabía siquiera qué decir. Tampoco fue necesario que pensara en nada. Yoh se limitó a besar su rostro, luego su cuello. Cuando él entreabrió su bata y comenzó a acariciar su piel, ambos se olvidaron de todo cuanto los rodeaba. Besaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que cada suave gemido por parte de ella lo excitaba.

Anna le quitó la bata aprovechando un momento en que él se incorporó para mirarla. Sus ojos parecían arder, a la vez que ella sonreía agitada y se incorporaba para atraerlo nuevamente hacia sus brazos. Había anhelado tanto encontrarse así... se apresuró a deslizar los brazos por su espalda y a acariciarlo.

Cuando la boca de Yoh se aproximó a su pecho, Anna ya no pudo contener el gemido de placer que escapó de sus labios. Él se incorporó levemente, sólo para encontrarse con una mirada llena de placer y anhelo. Eso fue lo que lo hizo despertar a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero ella jamás disfrutaba...

Anna sujetó su rostro y lo atrajo nuevamente hacia sus labios. No entendía nada. En verdad, no llegaba a comprender nada de lo que pasaba, y sin embargo, ese placer parecía genuino. Y fue ese descubrimiento el que le hizo perder por completo cualquier recelo. La besó y la acarició con fervor en medio de la apasionada respuesta que recibía. Acabó de desnudarle velozmente y se encontró a sí mismo penetrándola aún antes de siquiera pensar en ello. Las respuestas de la joven a sus besos eran demasiado intensas como para hacerlo dudar por unos instantes.

-Apuesto a que cualquiera de tus otros amantes lo haría mejor que yo.-

Se había limitado a susurrar con su boca contra sus pechos. Anna, quien se encontraba demasiado ocupada disfrutando cada sensación nueva que él le ocasionaba, no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo con esas palabras. Se limitó a responderle con la voz entrecortada, antes de volver a atraerlo hacia sus labios y aferrar nuevamente su cabello con desesperación, mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía hasta llegar a su máximo placer.

-No digas tonterías, Yoh. Nunca he tenido un amante, sólo personas con las que me convenía relacionarme... hasta hoy.-

Esas simples palabras tuvieron un extraño efecto sobre él. Ella acababa de considerarlo como su primer amante. Ella acababa de confirmar que aquel placer que demostraba era real; que ninguna de sus reacciones era fingida. La sola idea de que todo aquello fuera verdad, lo hizo perder el control. Le hizo el amor una y otra vez con una gran ansiedad. Se regocijaba con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada gemido que oía escaparse de sus labios.

No quería que aquello terminara. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para arrepentirse después. En esos momentos Anna era suya. Finalmente, luego de tantos años, la mujer a quien tanto amaba era suya. Sólo suya... hasta que acabara la noche.

Continuará...

* * *

_**Notas:**__ Hola de nuevo. Antes que nada, incluyo un comentario que escribí en mi página cuando actualicé mi fanfiction allí: "Este capítulo en particular me pareció muy cargado de sentimentalismo. Durante todo este capítulo, ambos están sufriendo por su separación, a la vez que no desean admitir ante el otro su necesidad de permanecer juntos. Me agradó bastante escribir este capítulo." _

_Ahora sí, antes de que empiecen a decir que el lemon les pareció suave (sí, sé que alguien lo dirá. (Risas)), les comento que, desde mi punto de vista, incluir escenas de este tipo puede afectar en gran medida a la estética de lo escrito. Dicho esto, creo que una insinuación es más que suficiente para que se entienda la escena o incluso una descripción básica. (Y la que escribí a se excede un poco de eso) En mi opinión, darle una mayor importancia, sería para mí como decir "bien, lo único que quiero en este capítulo es contar cómo mantienen relaciones los protagonistas" cuestión que me parece poco estéticas de describir en una narración. Aún así, esto es únicamente mi opinión personal. Si a alguien le gustan leer lemon más fuertes, ha escrito fanfictions que los contienen o simplemente no comparten mi punto de vista, yo respeto que tengan una opinión diferente a la mía. No es mi intención incomodar a nadie con este comentario. Sólo quería decirles que, si alguien espera leer algo más fuerte que lo que escribí en este capítulo, temo que no lo encontrará en este fanfiction. _

_Ojalá les haya agradado este capítulo. Nos vemos. Cuídense. Chao!_


	10. Melancolía

_Hola a todos. Antes que nada, felices fiestas por adelantado y ojalá no tengan que dar tantos finales como yo. (TT) _

_En fin, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfiction. Ojalá les agrade._

_Nos vemos! Cuídense! Suerte!_

_**Disclaimer: **_Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

_**Tormentos de ilusión**_

Capítulo nueve: Melancolía

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se había sentido verdaderamente feliz. Era una sensación maravillosa, un sentimiento único. Y siendo una emoción tan inusual en su vida, quizás debería haber sospechado antes acerca de por cuánto tiempo podría continuar.

Despertó esa mañana con una suave sonrisa impregnada en todas sus facciones. Sus ojos buscaban adormilados al responsable de esa cálida sensación que la invadía. Recorrió cada centímetro de la habitación con somnolencia al principio y volvió a hacerlo completamente aturdida instantes después.

Tenía que admitirlo: Yoh tenía la facultad de alterar todos sus sentidos con suma rapidez. Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba ver su rostro sonriente y regañarse a sí misma por aquella sensación de abandono que comenzaba a poseer. Necesitaba…

Le había tomado casi toda la mañana aceptar que Yoh ya no se encontraba allí. Había corrido por cada centímetro de su casa una y otra vez sin poder resignarse. Él no podía haberse ido. Yoh no podía haberse marchado sin más; no después de la noche que habían pasado juntos.

La había dejado. Yoh la había dejado sin siquiera un adiós, una queja o incluso un comentario hiriente. Estaba prácticamente segura de que habría preferido un enfrentamiento. De ese modo al menos habría podido entender qué sucedía o intentar hablar con él o… hubiera deseado siquiera verlo una última vez.

Se cuestionó hasta qué punto había sido una ingenua al entrar en su habitación la noche anterior. Más aún: cuán crédula había sido al imaginar que la noche que habían pasado juntos había cambiado algo entre los dos.

Ese joven no sentía nada por ella más que desprecio. ¿Por qué entonces la había aceptado la noche anterior? No le llevó mucho tiempo llegar a la respuesta: ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo ella siguiendo una mujer muy conocida por atraer con facilidad a los hombres. La noche anterior simplemente había mantenido relaciones con un hombre que no le tenía afecto.

El problema era que ella sí le tenía afecto… quizás demasiado para su pesar.

* * *

Las puertas del hotel se abrieron con absoluta exactitud en cuanto se acercó a la entrada. En realidad, no habría importado que tardaran un poco… o una eternidad. Había una parte de su ser que le reclamaba una y otra vez que huyera de allí. No era necesario que siguiera humillándose ante aquel joven.

Su sentido común le decía que se marchara.

Su mente le ordenaba que se marchara.

Todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba lo suficiente como para que se marchara…

Pero su corazón le suplicaba que se quedara.

Y fue ese sentimiento el que la impulsó a acercarse allí; a ingresar a ese hotel aún en contra de todo su ser, puesto que su alma no podía olvidar aquella sensación de pérdida que había experimentado esa mañana. Ella necesitaba verlo aún si su respuesta acababa por destrozarla.

Los empleados del hotel observaron no con poca curiosidad a la joven. Anna Kyouyama jamás entraba por la puerta principal, mas era en ese preciso lugar donde se encontraba… sin poder mover ni uno solo de sus músculos.

Buscó con la mirada al responsable de aquel sufrimiento que la embargaba, mas suspiró al descubrir que su suposición había sido acertada. Antes de dirigirse al hotel, ella había pensado varias veces en la posibilidad de que Yoh no se hubiera reintegrado a su puesto aún. No se había equivocado.

Se acercó con lentitud a la recepción. No veía ni oía nada de cuanto la rodeaba. En su mente sólo yacía la expectativa de comprobar si podría averiguar en dónde encontrar a Yoh. Sus ojos se posaron cautelosos sobre aquel recepcionista que la contemplaba con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad… la cual le provocó instantáneamente una sensación de nostalgia.

-Ryu.-

Anna se sonrojó inmediatamente después de hablar. No era correcto que mostrara ni el menor conocimiento acerca de alguna persona en público. Los rumores que podían generarse podían ser absurdos, pero muy costosos para la reputación de su empresa.

Con cierta incomodidad, volvió su mirada hacia él. En esta ocasión, su sonrisa parecía ocultar lo que podría haberse convertido en risa si no estuvieran en un lugar público.

-Aún con el paso de los años sigue siendo la misma.-

Anna miró a su alrededor. No había nadie más en la recepción. Sonrió a pesar de sí misma y dirigió su atención nuevamente hacia aquel hombre.

-También tú.-

Y era verdad. Él seguía siendo el mismo.

La entonación respetuosa de sus palabras, aquel corte pasado de moda que tan gracioso le quedaba, aquella ropa tan similar a la que usara cuando…

-No sabía que trabajabas aquí.-

-Hay que trabajar para vivir.-

-Sí, supongo que sí.-

-Vamos, puede decirlo con confianza. Todavía puedo distinguir cuando algo la hace sentir incómoda.-

Anna sonrió sutilmente.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste si necesitabas empleo?-

-Porque usted ya no me necesitaba.- se detuvo unos instantes a observar su reacción. En realidad seguía siendo la misma persona que él recordaba. -Y antes de que diga lo contrario, quiero que entienda que deseaba obtener un empleo por mi cuenta, no porque no la valore sino porque quería poder sentir la satisfacción de haberlo conseguido por mí mismo.-

-Eso no puedo reprochártelo… aunque parte de mí desearía poder hacerlo. Te he echado mucho de menos, Ryu.-

-Y yo a usted.-

A lo lejos, alguien contemplaba esa conversación, anonadado. No había querido ser indiscreto. Sólo se había detenido unos instantes a causa de la impresión que le había provocado ver a Kyouyama en el hotel. No esperaba que ella se presentara nuevamente en ese lugar, o al menos no después de la llamada que le había hecho Yoh esa mañana.

Quizá ella únicamente quería asegurarse de que Yoh no la demandaría. Si Kyouyama en verdad conociera a su amigo, esa idea siquiera se le habría pasado por la mente. Pero ella no lo conocía…

De todas maneras, se había llevado una terrible sorpresa al escuchar el modo en que ella y su nuevo empleado hablaban. Había tenido que contratarlo para suplir a Yoh mientras no estuviera en condiciones de trabajar. Le había parecido una persona agradable. ¿De dónde lo conocía Kyouyama como para tratarlo con tanta familiaridad?

Cuando finalmente salió de su ensimismamiento, Manta comprobó con algo de alteración si aquella joven aún seguía allí. Anna no se había marchado y su atención se concentró en ella precisamente en el momento en que Kyouyama comenzaba a recordar algo.

«Esa noche en particular no podía dejar de contemplar el cielo estrellado. Su tez permanecía pálida aún cuando habían transcurrido varias horas desde aquel suceso. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en la nada mientras su mente se transportaba hacia ese jardín repleto de rosas que tanto adoraba; ese que ahora no era más que un conjunto de ramas arrancadas y secas.

Había sido cuestión de horas. Pocos días antes, había conseguido su objetivo de huir de aquella maldita mansión con éxito. Lo había intentado muchas veces antes, pero esta había sido la primera en que sus planes habían funcionado.

Eliza. Ella había sido la encargada de cuidar ese jardín desde mucho antes de que la propia Anna naciera. Era una hermosa mujer de cabellos claros y afable sonrisa que siempre estaba dispuesta a consolarla. Ella era la única capaz de hacerla sentir mejor luego de que sus tutores la golpearan o la encerraran en su habitación para que se concentrara en su trabajo. Eliza no era un pariente suyo, mas era lo más cercano que había conocido a una madre. Sus tutores, en cambio, eran crueles y exigentes. A ellos sólo les interesaba convertirla en la sucesora de su familia sin importar nada más.

Eliza. Ella había sido la razón por la cual había podido huir por tanto tiempo... Ese había sido su pecado.

Ryu había entrado junto con algunos criados que venían a buscarla. Prácticamente se había criado con él. Desde que tuviera la edad suficiente, Ryu se había convertido en su mayordomo personal y en su amigo. Él no podía ser maternal como Eliza, pero hacía todo cuanto estaba a su alcance para hacerla sentir mejor. Quizá fuera por eso que la sorprendiera tanto al entrar en la habitación con esa mirada tan fría. Él la sujetó fuertemente y trató de sacarla lo más pronto posible del lugar.

"Tenemos que irnos."

"No. No voy a regresar a ese infierno."

Antes de que pudiera detenerla, ya corría hacia la habitación de Eliza. Ella tenía que ayudarla, te que…

Todo su cuerpo se convulsionó ante la imagen que yacía frente sus ojos. Los rubios cabellos de Eliza yacían ahora cubiertos de sangre. El cuerpo estaba recostado contra un futón, inerte.

El grito salió desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Ryu sujetó su brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla afuera de la habitación.

"Espero que con esto puedas concentrarte más."

Un escalofrío la recorrió al ver las siluetas de sus tutores salir de entre las sombras.

"Será mejor que no vuelvas a intentarlo. Quién sabe qué podría ocurrir la próxima vez."

El rostro de Anna empalideció a ver que ambos contemplaban a Ryu.

"La llevaré a la casa enseguida."

"Hazlo. No nos gustaría que se retrase."

Todas las palabras pronunciadas horas atrás habían quedado grabadas en lo más profundo de su corazón. La pequeña casa que Eliza tenía en las afueras de la ciudad había sido quemada junto con el hermoso prado que la rodeaba. El jardín de la mansión había sido destrozado. Ya no quedaba nada excepto escombros vacíos y un sombrío deseo de venganza. »

Manta se retiró silenciosamente antes de que descubrieran su presencia. Había oído más de lo que podría llegar a asimilar en un largo tiempo.

¿Acaso Kyouyama había sido una prisionera de sus propios tutores? ¿Y por qué de repente esa situación le recordaba tanto a la de su amigo Yoh?

No podía responder con precisión ninguna de esas preguntas, sin embargo, no quería seguir inmiscuyéndose en el pasado de aquella mujer. Ya había oído demasiado.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Ryu.-

-Quizá, pero dudo que haya venido hasta aquí por alguien a quien no esperaba encontrar, aunque tampoco creo que desee pedir una habitación. En ese caso, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-

Anna sonrió algo depresiva. Todos esos recuerdos la habían afectado y habían empeorado aún más su estado de ánimo.

-Hasta hace unos meses, aquí trabajaba un chico llamado Yoh Maki. Lleva trabajando como recepcionista varios años y… Ryu necesito hablar con él.-

Ryu la observó pensativo. Ella estaba mucho más alterada de lo que su apariencia demostraba. Estaba triste, estaba dolida… él todavía podía reconocer la expresión en su rostro cuando estaba sufriendo.

-He oído hablar de Maki y también del accidente. Sé también que usted en persona se encargó de cuidarlo todo este tiempo hasta que él recibió el alta médica.-

Anna entendió a la perfección el tono seco que él empleó. Ryu no podía facilitarle información sobre los otros empleados.

-Te lo suplico Ryu. Necesito verlo.-

Suspiró. Anna Kyouyama jamás le suplicaba a nadie. Ella en verdad tenía que ver a aquel joven y Ryu no pudo menos que tomar velozmente una agenda y copiar torpemente una dirección en cuanto lo comprendió.

-Allí es donde vive. –

-Te lo agradezco Ryu.-

-Cuídese, por favor.-

En tanto la joven se marchaba del hotel, Ryu seguía pensando en aquellos tutores. Él, junto con el resto de los empleados de la mansión, fue al funeral de ambos. Según los rumores, luego de que Anna dejara de necesitarlos, ambos se habían involucrado en negocios con muchas personas, endeudándose terriblemente. Al parecer, algunas de las tantas personas a las que habían estafado se habían tomado represalias.

Eso decía la gente. Ryu, durante el funeral, sólo había podido contemplar la mirada fría y el rostro impertérrito de Anna… junto con la rosa roja que traía en su mano.

* * *

Yoh suspiró resignado en tanto se levantaba de su cama. El timbre lo había despertado de un sueño, de un hermoso sueño en donde Anna y él estaban tranquilamente recostados.

Pero era sólo una fantasía. Ese era el mundo real. El mundo en donde él únicamente tenía un pequeño departamento y una cama incómoda. El mundo en donde Anna jamás correspondería sus sentimientos.

Se acercó a la puerta con creciente cansancio. Ya no quería pensar más en lo ocurrido entre ambos. Quería olvidarlo y comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar. En algún empleo en donde ya no tuviera que encontrársela.

Yoh abrió con un creciente desconsuelo. Debía olvidar… pero la visión que yacía frente a sus ojos era una prueba de que todos sus intentos seguían sin funcionar.

Debía dejar de imaginarse a esa joven a su lado, pero era hermoso el recuerdo de su rostro sonriente. Recorrió encandilado cada parte de su cuerpo con suma lentitud. Después de todo, se trataba únicamente de una visión.

No obstante, su propia sonrisa se borró al contemplar una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro de Anna. ¿Por qué razón la habría imaginado de aquel modo? No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, así como tampoco le tomó mucho tiempo empalidecer por completo al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Anna.-

-¿Te sorprende verme?-

Tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de proseguir. No se le había pasado en absoluto por alto la forma en que él la había contemplado. No sabía qué podía llegar a suceder a continuación, mas había algo de lo que sí estaba completamente convencida: no se iría de ese lugar sin tener las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Más aún, no se iría de allí hasta comprobar por sí misma hasta qué punto sus sentimientos habían sido un error… o no.

Sin embargo, eso era algo que solamente Yoh le podría aclarar.

Continuara…


End file.
